


Red Dead Boys (Hoard of fics)

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Series: Bad Boys Get Bad Rewards [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cannibalism, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gun Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Petting, I Blame Tumblr, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Religion Kink, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Watersports, primal play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: This is where I’ll dump my OMC Beaumont Walker x Van Der Linde gang fics,Requests are open if you wanna see something written btw :)
Relationships: Albert Mason (Red Dead Redemption) & Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Bill Williamson/Original Male Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Male Character(s), Dutch van der Linde/Original Male Character(s), Edmund Lowry Jr/Original Male Character(s), Hosea Matthews/Original Male Character(s), Jack Marston/Original Male Character(s), Javier Escuella/Original Male Character(s), John Marston/Original Male Character(s), Josiah Trelawny/Original Male Character(s), Kieran Duffy/Original Male Character(s), Leonard "Lenny" Summers & Original Character(s), Micah Bell/Original Character(s), Sean MacGuire/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bad Boys Get Bad Rewards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813216
Kudos: 33





	1. Bad Dog (John Marston x OMC Beaumont Walker )

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags if you wanna know whats essentially in this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaumont fucked up, now he has to redeem himself. 
> 
> Dom/Sir!John Marston x Sub/Dog!OMC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write!!
> 
> Remember, Requests are open!!!  
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

It started out as simple taunting where John would occasionally say, “Bad dog.” When Beaumont would mess something up, usually small stuff like dropping something. A beer bottle for instance fell out of his hand, causing it to shatter on impact with a rock, beer splashing on John’s boots who happen to be standing in front of Beau at that very moment. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Beau stooped down and started picking up the glass before throwing the shattered pieces in a bush behind Pearson’s caravan. When he turned around he was met with a stern-looking John, Beau looked down in submission as he held his hands behind his back. “On your knees, boy.” John harshly whispered, Beau, doing what he said without a second thought.

The rest of the gang members are hanging out by the campfires, the two men were completely out of view of the others as they partied. John grabs a fistful of Beau’s hair and yanks upwards so that their faces are in front of each other. Beaumont’s pretty green apple eyes sparkle in adoration for John, “Bad boy, lick the beer off my fuckin’ boots.” John said in a dark voice, Beau nods hurriedly while John’s hand is still gripping his hair. “Yes sir. Anything for you, sir.” Beau whines as the other male spits in his face before pushing Beau’s head down to the dirt. The boy starts to lick the beer-soaked boots in complete devotion. While continuing to clean John’s boots, Beaumont’s member started to get stiff between his legs, he squeezes his legs together in hopes for some relief, if any.  
By the time he finishes one boot and starts on the other, John’s cock was harder than stone when he took it out of his pants, “Hey dog, finish that later. Come up here.” Beau looks up at him, spit falling from his mouth and ever so increasing as soon as he laid eyes on John’s bare cock waving in his face. John didn’t even say a word before Beaumont was swallowing his member whole. Beau kept his hands on his own knees as his mouth did all the wonderful work on John’s beautiful cock, John’s hands were tangled in Beau’s hair as he started to throat fuck the other man. “Mhm, fuck. There are a couple of things I love about you, Beau. Your impeccable throat, your tongue, and your ‘yes sir, no sir’ attitude. Mhm, good dog. Choke on my fuckin’ dick.” John groans in ecstasy as Beau does what he’s told and purposefully chokes on the man’s cock.

John uses the side of the caravan as leverage so he could step on Beau’s tent that was ever so prominent in his faded ranching pants. Beau whines as he continues to suck John’s cock while the other man steps on his Johnson with heavy boots, “Mhm, Please sir, harder.” Beaumont moans against John’s wet member, after he took it out of his mouth so he could speak for just a moment. John obliges him by stepping harder on Beau’s leaking cock, even going as far as lightly kicking his dick. After some more harsh throat fucking, John came down his throat, forcing Beau to swallow every bit of his thick cum. “That’s it, boy, there ya go. Good dog.” John croons, pushing Beaumont off of his cock, the other man coughs a little but smiles anyway, “Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to service to your cock, sir.” Beaumont says as he stands on weak legs, “I’m glad to hear that boy. Take your dick out.” John replied before that stern voice came out again.  
Beaumont did what he was told and took out his cock, John spat into his palm before grasping Beau’s cock. It was painfully stiff but that didn’t stop John from teasing the man by rubbing the dripping tip with the pad of his thumb.

“Mhm, Jesus. Thank you, sir.” Beaumont said as he held onto Johns's shoulders for leverage, as he was on the verge of falling over. “You’ve redeemed yourself, dog. Take this as a reward.” John crooned in Beau’s ear as he started to quickly stroke the other man’s cock. “So close, sir.” Beau said as he softly pressed his forehead against John’s in a tender motion, John pressed his slightly chapped lips against Beau’s unnaturally soft ones. With one jerk of his hips, Beaumont came as his cock twitched and spasms in John’s fist. Beau’s cum spilling over onto the other man’s fist, John smiled into the kiss as the taller male tried to stifle his loud moans. Pulling away from the taller man John slapped his face before yanking his head back by his hair, “Lick.” John said, simple commands like that made Beaumont feel more like a mutt than full sentences. 

Beau licked his own cum off of John’s fist, moaning softly at the sweet combination of his cum and the gunpowder residue on John’s hand. “Good dog.” John praised his boy, using his other hand to run his fingers through Beau’s hair. After the man was done cleaning up John’s fist, the shorter male puts both of their cock’s away, zipping and buttoning up their pants before he embraces Beaumont. “My good boy, mm? Aren’t you? Yeah, you are.” John whispers in his ear as Beau leans his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Yes, sir. I’m your good boy.” Beaumont agrees, John rubs the man’s back in a comforting manner as they hug each other. Beau whining softly into John’s shoulder as they rock back and forth slightly.

“You did good.”

“Thank you, sir.


	2. Bare Hands (Low honor!Arthur Morgan x OMC!Beaumont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Low Honor Arthur loves primal play, do with that what you will :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start adding tags for the specific fics in the chapter notes, 
> 
> (animal) Blood play/sex, primal play, biting, rough-sex, creampies

Today, Mr. Pearson had asked Beaumont to go out hunting, since he was one of the best hunters in the group besides Charles. But unfortunately, Mr. Smith was busy with something therefore Beau had to step up to the plate and get some food to last the next couple weeks for the gang. Beau whistles for his horse, St. John, to come to him as he stood a little outside of the Horseshoe Overlook camp, St. John always had a tendency to roam around but always came back when his owner called. “How ya doin’ boy,” Beau said to his mount as he climbed into the saddle, before leaving he secured his flight goggles over his eyes, when he rides he puts them on but normally they sit around his neck when he doesn’t need them. He thumped his spurs against his mount’s thighs making the horse whiney as he starts to trot off. “C’mon, hyah.” The man said making the Arabian white mount speed off to one of the best hunting locations in New Hanover that only a select few hunters know of. Beau’s dark brown swept-back hair was blowing all over the place, as short as it is, while the wind flew past them. The wind caused the man to squint a little beneath the goggles he wore. Beaumont tugged on the reigns as they drew near the hunting spot slowing down to a trot, “Good job boy, here.” Beau said as he pulled out a carrot from his satchel and fed it to St. John, the horse chuffing in appreciation.  
Tugging the reigns once more to make the large mount halt fully, the man climbs down from the horse before grabbing his hunting bow from the strap that held it on the saddle. “I’ll be right back with food.” Beaumont said as he walked away, waving farewell to the horse as he walked. When he got deep enough into the woods he knelt onto the ground to search for tracks. Finding many around him he searches for the largest out of all of them. ‘Well shit, there’s a bear nearby, It’s my lucky day.’ Beau thought to himself, readying his bow he crouches down and moves through the wood with the utmost quietness. Quickly finding the bear's location, he hid out of sight of the bear before taking a shot at the bear's head. Striking it through the eye, the bear roars in pain, running off in Beau’s direction unknowingly. The man lined up another shot and pierced the bears’ other eye, making the large beast fall and crash into the dirt, “Fuck yeah. He’ll last us a couple weeks.” Beaumont said aloud as he took out a large sack to carry the meat in from his satchel, he places the sack near the humongous bear corpse before taking out his hunting knife to field dress the bear.

Beau hums a song as he skins the animal, happily harvesting the big game’s meat. He places the meat inside the sack before rolling up the perfect bear pelt. The man hears the distant howl of wolves, notifying the others that there is dinner to be had. Readying his bow once more he takes out the running wolves with 8 arrows, 1 arrow for each hungry wolf, seeing them fall into the dirt a few feet away is unfailingly exhilarating. Beaumont puts his bow away and walks over to each of the wolves to field dress them as well, taking their perfect pelts as well to strap them onto the bear pelt. The man picked up the pelts and places the bundle of furs onto his shoulder as he drags the sack of big game meat back to his horse. Beau whistles for his mount to come to him when he exits the woods, St. John bounds up to his owner like an excited puppy, “Hey boy, c’mere.” Beau says with a grunt of effort to hike the furs up onto his mount then he strapped the sack full of meat to the saddle, “C’mon, let’s go home-.” Beau was interrupted by another man, who was out of sight in the bushes.  
“We ain’t goin’ home yet boy.” Arthur said as he came out from behind some bushes, “A-Arthur, uh, wh-what are you doin’ here. I thought you was back at camp.” Beaumont stuttered as he scratched his arm with a bloodied hand, “I was, but then I heard you talkin’ to Pearson and an idea popped up in my head.” Arthur said as he used his finger to poke his temple as he walks towards the other man, Beau had gotten more nervous by the time Arthur reaches him. Although Beaumont is quite tall, his submissive nature reminds Arthur that he’s in charge still. Arthur reaches a hand underneath to sack of meat to wet his hands with the blood that is steadily leaking out, rubbing his hands together to spread around the blood. “Take off all your clothes, boy.” Arthur demands, without a second thought the man took off all of his clothes, saving his briefs for last. Arthur begins to drag his bare hands down the other man’s chest, covering every part of the other’s body that Arthur could reach in blood, leaving the man’s cock alone for now. Beau whimpers in excitement and disappointment as Arthur’s hands near his crotch then pull away, Beau mewls softly as the other man paints his skin with animal blood. Arthur reaches around to grab at Beau’s bare ass. Pulling Beaumont towards him a little so he can press against Arthur’s clothed body, the taller man leans forward a little to lick and nip at Arthur’s neck. Arthur lets a deviant smile appear on his clean-shaven face, he snakes a hand up Beau’s body before stopping to grip his throat, squeezing just enough to make Beau’s eyes roll back into his head.

Beau presses his neck harder against Arthur’s hand, trying to grab the other man’s lips with his own. “P-Please, Alpha.” Beau whines breathlessly, hands hanging down at his sides. “Oh, you shouldn’t have said that, pup.” Arthur growls, the man throws Beaumont onto the grassy knoll. Arthur began to tear off his own clothes, splaying them out on the grass, he then presses a bloody hand to his face to make a bold red handprint on his face as some sort of ‘hunter’s paint’. Beau looks up at his Alpha with reverence from upon the grass floor, Arthur then lunges at the other man. Wrestling with him on the ground, clawing and biting each other for dominance, knowing damn well Arthur was gonna win this round, Beaumont splaying out his limbs beneath the other man in submission. Showing Arthur his neck so he has a spot to place a mating bite for everyone else to see, Arthur holds Beau down by his wrists as he clamps his mouth down onto his neck, biting him hard with fervor. Arthur’s hard member stood at attention as it prodded at Beau’s hole. The dominant male held the other’s hands with one of his own as he slipped a wet and bloody digit into Beau’s entrance, stretching him open to get him ready for Arthur thick, and hard member.   
Arthur held onto Beau’s neck with his teeth as he inserts his cock with ease, “Ah, mm.” Beau breathed out, the other man started to increase the speed and momentum of his thrusts and began to ram into Beaumont’s bundle of nerves. The sound of Arthur’s growls, the feeling of his teeth buried in Beau’s neck along with the other man’s cock hitting his prostate made his own cock swell even larger, if that’s even possible. 8 Minutes of harsh fucking later, Arthur’s thrusts started to get erratic and messy forcing his jaw to unlock and hang open as he drooled and moaned into the open air. Beau began to scratch and cling to Arthur’s broad back, doing his own share of biting on Arthur’s neck. “Ah, hnng fuck.” Arthur grunts as he started to quicken his pace a bit more, telling Beau wordlessly that he’s about to cum inside of him. Beau had started to feel that knot in his stomach grow even bigger as well, “I'm cum, Alpha.” Beaumont grunts into Arthur’s ear, “Me too pup, fuck.” They both grapple each other’s throat and groan in pleasure as their cock’s spasm in ecstasy as they both cum simultaneously. Arthur collapses on top of Beau, still inside the man, Arthur lays on top of the man for what seemed like hours. “I love you, Alpha.”

“Yeah? Heh, love you too, boy.” Arthur murmured into the bigger man’s chest, Beau wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders for a moment before he started to rub his hands down Arthur’s back, smoothing his hands over the bloodied scratches that Beau had produced. Arthur moans softly when he sits up to rest on his knees, moving back slightly to unsheathe his flaccid cock from Beau’s warm, cum flooded hole. “Damn, I really did a number on you.” Arthur laughs as he points to Beau’s neck, the man feels his own neck and smooths his fingertips over the open bite wound. “Jesus, you did quite some damage.” Beau said smiling, Arthur slaps the others flaccid cock jokingly hard, “C’mon, let’s get clean and return home before the meat rots.” Arthur said as Beau’s gasps softly as his member is sensitive, “Ok.” The pair get dressed halfway before making their way to a stream a couple of minutes from the hunting spot, when they arrived at the stream a couple moments later they get undressed and quickly wash the half-dried blood off of their bodies.   
“Hyah.” The pair say after they got dressed and mounted their horses, they made it home relatively fast, the horses sped off to camp in record time. They hitch their horses before Arthur grabbed the pelts and Beau grabbed the meat sack, bringing both to Pearson, “Good work, Mr. Walker. This'll feed us for a couple weeks.” The chubbier man said with a smile, “Glad I could be of service.” Beaumont replied, heading off towards the medical caravan to wrap gauze around the large bite wound on his neck, feeling a little sad about covering it, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about how pretty a scar it’ll be.


	3. Breed Him (Kieran Duffy x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells his boy to breed the O'Driscoll boy, Beaumont always fulfills his Sir's commands.   
> My boy Kieran needed some lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic includes these tags: Pet play, Creampies, Rough sex, heavy teasing, exhibitionism

When Arthur caught that O’Driscoll boy and brought him back to the mining camp on that mountain, everyone despised him, but Beaumont found him to be slightly interesting. The man wondered what Colm had in mind for the kid, why he chose him to join his gang. Dutch had ordered Beaumont to stand watch inside the cabin that Kieran was hogtied in, a small fire in the little fireplace in the middle of the farthest wall from the door. “Please, let m-me go, I haven’t done anything to you guys!” Beau grabbed a pack of Duke’s cigarettes from his winter coat’s pocket and took one out to light up. Beau blew cigarette smoke out of his nose and put it between his lips before going over to the O’Driscoll to set him up against the wall of the cabin, he stood up and went over to fire to get some melted snow that was in a small bucket, the tall man took out his hunting knife and showed it to the boy. Beau brought both the bucket and the knife over to the O’Driscoll boy.  
“Hold still, boy.” Beaumont said as he tilled the kids head back, dipping the knife into the water before bringing it to the boy’s cheek. Gliding downwards inch by inch, he shaved the kid's face, steadily getting rid of the scraggly hair that the O’Driscoll boy decided to grow. “What’s y-your name?” The kid asked the bigger man, “You shouldn’t move when my knife is this close to your face,” Beau said with a smirk before continuing, “Beau. It’s what they call me. But my full name is Beaumont.” The man said, dipping the knife again before moving to the kid’s other cheek. “Kieran. I-Is my name.” The kid said, as he became a little less skittish, he loosened up more. Admitting why he was with the O’Driscoll’s in the first place, “I just joined them to have a family, you know? I mean I’m just a stable boy anyway, no one told me anything; Please you have to listen to me.” Kieran whines as Beau finishes up shaving his face, wiping his knife on his pants then sheathes it a moment later. A knock was heard at the door before an unknown man walks into the little cabin, “Hey John. Glad to see you're walking around.” 

“What’re you doin’?” John asked as he leaned on the door, Beau stood up once more and put the bucket in the corner of the room. “I was cleaning up the kid's face; it scars better if there’s no hair in the way.” Beaumont answers simply, John nods before using his uninjured to motion Beau over to him, “C’mere, pup.” John orders, Beau immediately goes over to him and shrinks down a little so John could whisper in his ear. “I want you to breed him, pup. Over and over until he talks.” John said loud enough for Kieran to hear him, “W-What? No, please don’t! I beg of you!” Kieran yells, Beaumont starts to take off his gun belt, then his torn up vest and shirt. Beau goes over to Kieran and starts to untie his hands before ripping off his coat, vest and shirt as well. “Please, stop.” The young man whimpers, “Hush kid, the more you struggle the happier he gets.” John mentions from the table he moved to sit at a moment ago. Beaumont went to untie Kieran’s legs but the kid began to thrash around, causing Beau to straddle his legs to continue to untie them.  
When he’s finished with that he gets up, Kieran was too terrified to do anything so he just scooted himself into the corner he was laying in the previous night. Beau walked over to him smiling before he started to rip of Kieran’s pants off, “No, please!” Kieran scream, Beau slapped his freshly shaved face after tossing his pants over his shoulder; Beaumont unzipped his pants and took out his large cock. Kieran whimpered when he saw the size of the man’s cock, clearly ashamed of his pricks own size as he used his hands to cover it. John walked over to give Beaumont a cup of grease for lube as it will make it more pleasurable for the both of them. He ruffled Beau’s hair with a gruff, “Good boy.” Before going back to the table to sit down again, Beau dipped his fingers into the grease, he then lathered up his cock. Making it all nice and slick, he then grabbed Kieran’s leg and pulled him towards him. 

Beaumont looks into Kieran’s eyes once, instantly making the small man remove his hands from covering his dick, Beau smirked devilishly as he slaps his cock against Kieran’s half-hard prick. The man lets out a barely audible moan, Beau heard it though, that smile widens a little as he starts to rub himself against Kieran. Tiny moans start to fill the room, Kieran is enjoying himself, after all, John decides to walk over with his own cock in his hand. Watching the pair very closely, “B-Beau, fuck.” Kieran mewls, Beau bent down a little to start sucking little dark purple spots onto Kieran’s chest and neck. The O’Driscoll boy is now fully hard with the help of Beaumont’s mouth and cock; the tall man’s hands start to wander down Kieran’s chest to arrive at the boy’s hard little dick. Beau wraps his large hand around both of their dicks and started to thrust into his hand while also encouraging Kieran to thrust into his hand as well.  
“Wow, aren’t you a needy little whore, huh Kieran?”   
John commented, Kieran began to thrust into Beau’s slick hand; the sensations causing him to cum immediately. John and Beau laugh at Kieran’s early arrival, “You do realize just because you cum doesn’t mean he’ll stop.” John said with a laugh, Kieran nods with a soft exhale. Beau decided then was the time to insert his cock into Kieran’s tight hole, “Ahh, fuck fuck fuck.” Kieran says as he’s filled up with Beau’s large dick. “My my, ain’t you tight as a nun’s cunt.” Beaumont whispers into his ear, the man starts to ram into his ass, splitting him in half, metaphorically of course. John smirks at Beau comment, “That’s my good dog.” The man said to the taller one, Beau the held onto Kieran and stood up while still inside the smaller male. Beaumont held him against the cabin’s wall as he continued to fuck him hard.  
An hour later, cum was seeping out of Kieran’s hole as he stood in the corner, sliding down his legs and pooling around his feet. The amount of cum that Beaumont can produce in one session is immaculate, Beau was behind Kieran with an arm wrapped around his neck. Choking him slightly as John questions him, Beau snaked his free hand up, down, and around Kieran’s torso. Teasing him to try and get his dick hard again, Beau was successful a moment later while he tugged on his dick, John came over and slapped Kieran’s face, again and again until he was ejaculating and whimpering against Beaumont. “Please, I can’t handle it anymore! I’ll tell you what I know, I promise. Just no more.” Kieran whimpered helplessly, “Good job, pup. You’ve finally broke him.” John said before pressing against Kieran to kiss Beaumont. “Thank you, sir.” Beau said after breaking the kiss, “And you better start talking, O’Driscoll boy. Or else, Beau here will go at it again.” John said while Beau stroked his attentive dick and licked a stripe up Kieran’s cheek.


	4. Bill Is A Good Boy (Bill Williamson x OMC!Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau went to his tent for some 'private time', Bill follows suit albeit shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags in this chap include: Blowjobs, Cum eating, Deep throating, Partial skull fucking :)

When they first arrived at Horseshoe Overlook, Beaumont was and is still in charge of Kieran Duffy. Ever since that night in that cabin, Kieran has been looking at him differently than before, with fear sure but with something else too. Desire? Maybe. Beau doesn’t know, he stands in front of Kieran right now eating some stew Pearson had made, teasing the hell out of him by slowly eating the stew, taking his sweet ass time. “Please, I just need some food, can I lick the last bit off of your plate?” Kieran whines pathetically, Beau smirks before smearing some of the stew on his lips, going over to Kieran he bends down to face him directly. “You gotta be kidding me, Beau, what’re ya doin’?” Arthur said from behind the pair, currently, Kieran was licking and sucking on Beau’s stew stained lips.  
Beau moaned in acknowledgment to Arthur, the other man coming over to the tall man and the O’Driscoll boy. “Why you letting him lick your lips? I thought we was the only ones that were allowed to do that.” Arthur said tapping the man’s shoulder to get his full attention, Beau looked at Arthur before briefly turning to Kieran who was staring at the bowl of half-eaten stew in Beau’s hand. “We’re probably gonna kill him anyway, so don’t get too attached.” Arthur said as he patted Beau’s cheek, “Damn it, alright alright.” Beaumont replied, eating the rest of the stew quickly before dumping it onto the dirty dish crate with the others. Kieran whines from behind him as Beau went to his tent for some ‘private time’. Closing the tent’s flap behind him he takes off his gun belt and unbuttons his pants before laying down on his cot.   
The man started to think about the many partners he has, he’s in love with all of them but he’s struggling to stick to one specific man in his head. He had already started to stroke himself to hardness when he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of a certain ex-military man. “Hey Walker, can I come in?” Bill asked from outside his large tent, “Yeah, c’mon in.” Beau said as he spread his legs open even wider. Bill goes into the tent a moment later stumbling upon the scene of Beau laying in his cot with his large cock in his hand, stroking up and down slowly made Bill’s face burn a bright red. “Shit, I uh, I’ll come back later.” Bill said before he started to turn around, Beau sat up and grabbed the other man’s hand. He Pulled Bill over to him, “On your knees, Bill.” Beaumont said in a dark voice, “O-Ok…” Bill mumbled as he slowly got on his knees in front of Beau, “Good boy.” The tall man said to Bill, Beau held onto the back of the man’s head and slowly inched it towards Beau’s cock. “Suck my cock, Bill.” 

Beaumont waved his cock in front of Bill’s mouth, somehow enticing the man to gently start licking the tip and crown of Beau’s dick. “Mm, good job Bill, keep goin’ baby.” Beau began to card his fingers through Bill’s hair, the man got enough to pull the head of Beau’s cock into his mouth, softly sucking and using his tongue a little to flick at the slit, causing Beaumont to tremble a bit as Bill’s mouth further encapsulated his cock. Slick spit dribbling down his balls as Bill produced more saliva as he continued to suck, “Mm, fuckin’ god. Bill, your mouth feels so good.” Beaumont mewls, his toes curling at Bill’s effort. “I’m gonna cum soon, fuck me, holy shit.” Beau says a little louder than intended, but it’s alright, no one cares. Bill sucks harder on the head and rolls Beau’s balls in his hand, squeezing them slightly. “Fuck!” Beau yells as he came inside Bill’s mouth, spraying ropes of thick cum at the back of his throat. Bill’s instincts were to swallow immediately and he did, “Holy fuck. Bill, I love you so much.” Beaumont whines as he continues to cum, soon it was too much for Bill to swallow so he lets Beau’s cock fall out of his mouth so he can cough and clear his throat a little.  
“W-What? You love me?” Bill asked as he leaned back on his heels, “Yes, I do.” Beaumont said, the tall man softly held onto Bill’s face and pressed his lips against Bill’s in a sweet and tender kiss. Bill started to tremble in excitement, when Beau broke the kiss he pressed their foreheads together and looked down at Bill’s crotch. A clear outline of the man’s thick cock was prominent in his ranching pants, “It looks like you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.” Beau observed as he placed his hand on top of the length, Bill inhaled sharply as Beau’s action was not expected. “Take your pants off, baby.” Beau said as he motioned Bill to stand, the burly man doing what his partner said, Bill stood up in front of a cock hungry Beaumont. “Damn, you’re nearly drooling all over the place.” Beau yanked Bill’s pants down after taking off his gun belt a moment ago. “I always loved your cock, Bill. Everything about it is amazing.” Beau grunts in appreciation.

Bill scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, but that quickly changed when Beau pulled his hard, thick cock out of his pants. Beaumont marveled at how immaculate it was, no, is. Beau licked the head gingerly, “Fuck, your tongue feels so good, Beau.” Bill moaned as his fingers began to lock and tangle in the man’s hair. Beau wrapped his lips around the crown, sucking softly, he bobbed his head and took more of Bill’s cock in his mouth. The man who stood over Beau started to buck his hips, clearly getting carried away with the sensations he felt, Beau grabbed the other man’s ass and shoved Bill’s cock further down his throat. “Ahh, mm. Fuck, I’m-I’m gonna cum soon.” Bill whispered, bucking his hips into Beau’s face. The man kept his cock sheathed in Beaumont’s throat as he spilled roped of seed into him.   
Beau choked a little but that didn’t stop him from swallowing and savoring the salty but sweet flavor of Bill’s cum. “Are you o-ok?” Bill asked, scared that he might’ve hurt the man, Beau nodded as he tried to catch his breath. “That was amazing, Bill. Thank you.” Beau said before licking Bill’s half-hard cock clean, “I-uh, your welcome…” Bill stuttered, Beau stood up after cleaning him, even doing up his pants as well, along with his own. The smaller but stout man grabbed his gun belt and put it on before looking up at Beaumont, “I love you too, Beau.” Bill whispered when Beau was done putting on his own gun belt. Beau smiled at the other man with warmth and affection as he closed the gap between them once again. Both of the men smiling into the kiss.


	5. Drunken Frottage (High Honor! Arthur Morgan x OMC! Beaumont Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surveying the Saloon in Valentine, the boys have fun in an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has the following tags: Frottage, Drunk Humping :)

Dutch had ordered both Arthur and Beaumont to do reconnaissance in valentine, which to both men meant go to the Saloon and eavesdrop on the locals. “C’mon Arthur, let’s go find out some information for Lord Dutch. Your highness~.” Beau murmured to Arthur in front of Dutch before he took a bow jokingly, Arthur laughs quietly before playfully shoving him towards the stables. “C’mon you fool.” Arthur said as he tugged the taller man along by the ear, “Ah, damn it Arthur.” Beau whined in mock anger, they both laugh loudly as they reach their horses. Beau mounted St. John while Arthur mounted Onyx, his black working horse. The pair made their way to Valentine from Horseshoe Overlook, it easily took them 10 to 15 minutes to reach their destination, the horses trot through valentine until they find the saloon. The men hitch their mounts to the post before they head inside, looking around cautiously as if observing an impending threat. 

“C’mon, buy me a whiskey.” Arthur said, nudging Beau to get his attention, before walking over to the bar to sit on a stool. “2 Whiskeys, please.” Beau said as he tossed a dollar in coins on the counter, “So, uh, heard anything lately?” Beau asked the barkeeper, “Nothing much, oh wait no, Mr. Downes from the Downes ranch is thinking about selling his plot of land, maybe you could get a good price for it if you go inquire about it now.” The barkeeper said, handing them their drinks, “Gee, thanks, mister.” Beau said with a smile, nudging Arthur with his elbow. “Yeah, that seems pretty nice. We’ll check it out.” Arthur said to him before he takes a swig of his whiskey, Beau does the same but instead downs the whole thing. Soon the two men were piss drunk, stumbling out of the Saloon while holding each other upright.

“C’mere, boy. I’mma eat you right up.” Arthur grumbled into the other man’s ear while he’s bent over a little due to being intoxicated, “C’mon then, I’m right here.” Beau said as he slipped away from Arthur and went into a narrow alley. Arthur followed him without a second thought, Beau had grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, attacking his neck with nibbles and soft licks planting some possessive bites on his neck. “Mm, damn darlin’, you really know how to get me goin’.” Arthur moans into the air, Beau grasps Arthur’s ass while he grinds his own crotch against Arthur’s. “What does Marston usually call you? Pup? Yeah, You’re a good pup.” Arthur says in Beau’s ear, the tall man tore open each of their zippers and pulled out their cocks and rubbed them together. Both men bucking their hips against one another to create some delicious friction, Arthur held onto Beau’s hips as they frot against each other while Beau held himself up against the wall with his hands on either side of Arthur’s head.

Beaumont humped Arthur while he made out with him, spit slicking their lips, borderline drooling on each other as they continued to lustfully ravage one another. “Please, I need to cum, I can’t take it anymore.” Arthur bites his neck harshly before dragging his hand up to grapple his throat and squeeze it. “Ah, fuck I’mma cum.” Beau whines softly before his load was blown all over their stomachs, Arthur continued to frot against him until he came as well. “Hnng fuck me.” Arthur mewls into Beau’s mouth as they shared another heated kiss. Beau wrapped his arms around Arthur, “Mm, fuck. We made our clothes messy again.” Beaumont mentions, “’s alright, we’ll wash our laundry later. C’mon, let’s go home.” Arthur says, they put themselves back together before they both walk over to their horses with flushed faces and displaced clothing, with a nice bed and some stew on both their minds.


	6. Worship me, boy (Dutch Van Der Linde OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch wants a piece of the Beaumont pie early in the morning, some realizations are made and Beau is a good cock worshipper.
> 
> And btw you cannot tell me that Dutch doesn't have a Daddy x boy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaps tags include: Cock worshipping, Daddy kink, Creampies, skull fucking, cigars, sadomasochism

Beaumont started his morning off right, he woke up early and begun to do some chores around the camp, chopping some firewood, carrying sacks of rice to Pearson’s caravan and he even placed some hay bales at the feeding point’s for the horses, even though that was Kieran’s job. Beau was about to grab some leftover stew when he heard Dutch whistle, “Hey Mr. Walker, get over here now.” Dutch said before disappearing further into his tent, Beau puts his plate down before heading over to Dutch’s Tent, walking through the loose flap that covered the entrance. “Yes, Dutch?” Beau said taking off his hat, “Take your clothes off.” Dutch said simply while he took off his own clothes, Beau then rushed to take strip down. “Slower.” Dutch commands.  
“Yes sir.” Beau said as he slowed down his pace, placing his hat on the ground before taking off his gun belt, then everything else followed. Dutch stared at the other man’s cock with lust, “Lord, I had not known how big you are.” Dutch mentions, coming closer to touch Beau’s twitching cock with a smirk. Dutch’s warm hand stroking the fairly cool length with eagerness, Beau moans softly when Dutch’s thumb grazes the slit of Beau’s cock. “Why are you so nervous, Beau?” The shorter man asked, Beau blushed before looking away. “I ain’t never done it with you before, truth be told I’m a little nervous.” The taller man said shyly, Dutch smiles, “No need for that, come on. Sit down.” Dutch told him.  
Following the order, Beaumont sits on the ground and leaned back on his hands before Dutch lit a cigar and straddled Beau’s waist. pulling in smoke from the cigar before blowing it in Beau’s face, the taller male snakes his hand up Dutch’s thigh then up to his pecs. Beau thinks the soft dusting of hair that is spread out across Dutch’s chest is quite attractive, the man leans forward a bit to lick Dutch’s nipple. “Mm, see? You’re not as nervous as you thought.” Dutch moaned lowly, Beau smiles before he started to suck dark spots on Dutch’s chest. “Good boy. Mm, Jesus Christ.” Dutch moans before taking another drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke through his nose. Dutch then grabs Beau by the chin and blows smoke into his mouth after taking another drag of the cigar, he flicks the ash onto Beau’s nipple causing the bigger man to growl through his teeth.

“Listen to that growl, that’s my boy.” Dutch said with a smirk, planting his hand onto Beau’s chest and pushed him back so that he’s lying on the floor. Dutch continued to smoke his cigar as he got up momentarily to grab some cooking grease to act as some lube, he went back over to Beau who was still lying on the ground. Dutch straddled his hips again before dipping his fingers into the lube, spreading it over his own hole, then inserting his slick digits into himself. “You like to get fucked?” Beau asked quietly, “Yes, but I like to be the one controlling everything.” Dutch said after grunting a little, he then grabbed Beau’s cock to slather it in lube before sinking down onto the man’s length, “Ahh, fuck, you’re so big.” Dutch trembles as he sat all the way down, Beaumont’s cock fully sheathed inside Dutch. The man then started to bounce up and down, smacking his ass against Beau’s hips. Minutes later, Dutch was still going at the same pace from when he first started. Beaumont quickly switched their positions to where Dutch is on his back with his legs wrapped around Beau’s waist while the bigger man was jack hammering Dutch’s hole. “F-Fuck, harder, boy.” Dutch growls, dropping his cigar to scratch up Beau’s back with both hands, “Just like that, holy fuck.” While Beau fucks Dutch harshly, he grabs one of the man’s hands and made him grab Beau’s throat and squeeze with a grunt from both of them.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, boy.” Dutch moans a little louder than he expected as Beaumont absolutely destroys his ass, “Me too.” Beau pants heavily as he rides out his last couple erratic thrusts, shooting thick ropes of cum inside of Dutch, the overly full feeling made Dutch fall over the edge of ecstasy, the man came untouched and trembling. “F-Fuck, you really know how to fuck, don’t you?” The mustachioed man said with a smirk, “I guess so, do you want me to clean you up?” Beau asked as he tilted his head to the side, Dutch nodded. Beau then unsheathed himself from Dutch and before any cum could spill out he dove in and stuck his tongue inside Dutch’s hole to try and get most of the cum out, “Oh, that’s what you meant. Oh, fuck that feels amazing.” Dutch said as he reached down and held the back of Beau’s head, to ensure that he cleans it all up. When Beaumont finishes that endeavor he licks up Dutch’s perineum, then his balls, then finally up his cock while making sure to spend a bit more time and attention on the crown and head of Dutch’s cock, absolutely worshipping it. 

“My, look at you go Beaumont; making daddy’s cock look pretty.” Dutch says with a hint of deviance in his tone, Dutch then entangles his fingers in Beau’s hair before he shoves his head down onto the rest of his cock, making him swallow all of it. Dutch knows that Beau loves to deep throat cock, judging from what he hears from the others who have been with Beau already and who will continue to be with him. Beau gags a little but breaths through his nose as Dutch’s keeps dragging his head up and down without fail. “God, I love that throat of yours, swallowing my cock so deep.” Dutch says lowly in a dark tone, he started to speed up a little and started to thrust into his mouth. But soon his thrusts became sloppy and his mouth began to hang open in an ‘O’ shape as Dutch would begin to ride out his orgasm, coming ropes down Beaumont’s throat. “Good boy, yeah, who’s daddy’s boy, huh?” Dutch asks Beau, when the tall man didn’t answer in time Dutch stuck him across the face. “Answer me, boy.” Dutch growls, Beau pants heavily before saying what Dutch wanted to hear. “I am, daddy. I’m daddy’s boy.”  
Dutch Grinned, “Fuck yeah you are.” He said gripping Beaumont’s chin and sealing it with a rough kiss.


	7. A First Time For Everything (Charles Smith x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charles' first time with anyone, Beaumont makes it special :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap tags include: First-time sex, Creampies, Mutual masturbation, brief mentions of gunshot wounds

After Beaumont got injured doing something ballsy during a fight with someone at that O’Driscoll camp Kieran told the gang about, he was ordered by Dutch to stay at the camp until he’s healed. Shortly after being camp bound, Charles decided to stay with Beau and help him heal by giving him herbal remedies and tea. As of right now Beaumont and Charles were sitting together in Beau’s tent, Charles is mixing another herbal concoction while Beau lies down in his cot. Beau looks at Charles to see if he’s paying any attention to the large man, upon discovering that the other man isn’t paying much attention due to his back being turned, he decides to jerk off to relieve some of the pain he’s feeling from that gunshot. Quietly unzipping his fly, he takes out his half-hard cock with a soft sigh, then began to stroke it gently. “May I ask what you’re doing over there.” Charles asks lamely as he continued to work on whatever he was mixing.

“Jerking off, why? You want a hand?” Beau said without care, Charles paused, clearly thinking about the offer that his partner gave him. “That’s not a good idea. Since you got shot, you should be resting, not pleasuring yourself.” Beau got up from his spot to stand behind Charles, still stroking his dick that is now painfully hard. Charles stops what he’s doing to turn around to see a smiling giant with his cock in his fist. “I just want you to feel better. So, stop messing around.” Beau frowned at the man’s words, “C’mere, straddle my thighs.” Beau said as he sat on the ground against his cot. Sighing Charles did what Beau told him to do and straddled his thighs.  
“Good, now grab my dick and start strokin’ cowboy.” Beau said with a smirk as he started to unzip Charles’ pants and take out his twitching cock, “See? Doesn’t that feel nice, Charles?” Beau asked while he jerked the other man off, Charles was biting his own lip as he tried to stifle his moans. Beaumont played with the slit by sliding his thumb over the head of the leaking cock, Charles started lacking on his side so Beau slid Charles towards him a little so he was close enough for Beau to use his big hand to grab both of their cocks and stroke them together. “Mm, you’re good at this.” Charles said as he started to tremble.  
“Yeah, I’ve had lots of practice, What about you?” Beau asked as he smeared the pre-cum across both of their slits, “I d-don’t have experience with this s-sort-of thing.” Charles admits, Beau smiles in realization of what he meant, “You’re a virgin? No way, really?” Beaumont can’t believe he’s jacking off with a virgin, damn who would’ve thought that Charles Smith was a virgin. Beau leaned in a little and gingerly kissed Charles’ lips, sneaking his tongue in there to explore the wet cavern of the man’s mouth, “I’m gonna--.” Charles said between wet kisses, moments later Charles’ cock spasms against Beau’s own. The man rode through his orgasm with soft, shaking moans that were slightly muffled with Beaumont’s kisses, Charles’ cum slicked up their cocks, even more, ecstasy filling their senses. “Good boy, I know you have more seed in them balls of yours, c’mon.” Beau said before he slipped out of his pants, using Charles’ cum he inserts a couple cum covered fingers inside himself to slick himself up, straddling the man’s thighs he lets his hole envelop Charles’ cock. “J-Jesus, that feels so good.” The man says before grabbing onto Beau’s hips, letting him sink further down.

Beau started to jut his hips up and down, sliding effortlessly. Beau plants a deep kiss upon Charles’ lips before the man wrapped an arm around Beau’s waist to help guide him up and down. Minutes later Charles started to whimper, “F-Fuck, you feel so good, I can’t help it, I--.” Suddenly Beau was filled to the brim with Charles’ cum, making the man gasp softly as cum leaked out of him. “That’s a good boy, cum inside me. There ya go, fuck you have no idea how good this feels.” Beau said breathlessly, Charles was quiet for a moment before asking a not so innocent question but in an innocent tone. “Can you fuck me? I wanna know what it feels like, I hear the guys say how good you fuck them and it makes me jealous.” Charles looked down in embarrassment, “Hey, no need to be all embarrassed about it, I’ll make you feel really good, trust me, Charles.”  
The man nods, “Take off your clothes, it’ll be more comfortable for us.” The man said, Charles, doing as he was told a moment later, as he stood there naked as the day he was born waiting for the next instruction. “I usually use cooking grease as lube but anything can be lube if it’s slick enough, like your cum. Now, bend over the bed please.” Beau told him, he then guided him to bend over the cot. “I’m gonna stretch you first, ok? It’ll hurt a little at first but that will pass.” Beau said softly as he gently rubbed Charles’ butt cheek before sliding a finger inside Charles’ virgin hole, “Jus’ relax, it’ll be easier if you’re relaxed.” Beau said while he momentarily waited for Charles to breathe in and out in order to relax.   
Once the man relaxes Beau inserts another finger, slowly scissoring his digits to try and stretch him out, “It kinda feels weird…” Charles murmurs, “Do you wanna stop?” Beau asks, Charles shakes his head, notifying Beau to keep going, once he’s stretched out enough Beau rubbed the head of his slicked cock against Charles’ entrance, “You ready?” Beau questions, rubbing the man’s back comfortingly, “Y-Yeah, please, do it.” Charles reassures him that he wants this. Beaumont pushes past the stretched ring of muscle with the head of his cock, “Mm, fuck you’re so big.” Inch by inch Beaumont continues to let him get adjusted to the large length in his virgin hole, “You’ll get used to that soon, it’ll start feeling really good in a minute.” Beau said before he started thrusting softly, the man thrusts in a specific way which caused the bundle of nerves to get hit. “Ahh, w-what was that? Do It again, please.” Charles whined, pushing into his prostate again cause the male to buck back into Beaumont’s hips, hitting it again and again.  
Charles reached down between his legs to jerk off as Beau fucked him, “Fuck, you feel so good, Charles.” Beau grunts, hiking his foot on the bed for more leverage while he fucks his partner. “I’m gonna cum again, shit.” Charles said as he continued to buck against Beau, “Me too, fuckin’ shit, I’m close.” Beau grabbed his friend’s hips and started to jackhammer his prostate, forcing him to spill over the edge, “Ahh, shit I’m coming, Fuck!” Charles screamed into the pillow, Beaumont following suit as he flooded Charles’ insides with thick ropes of cum. The man slumped against the bed, “Hah, you alright there Charles? You need help getting cleaned up?” Without a word, Charles nodded against the pillow, indicating he does indeed need help. “C’mon, let’s go down to the river to properly clean up.” 

“Ok.” Charles said as he struggled to stand up straight, using Beaumont as a walking cane, essentially, until they get down to the river. Beau got both of them dressed really quickly before they headed down to the water on foot, carrying extra clothes with them, “Almost there, Bubba. Don’t worry.” Beau said to his new partner, once they made it they stripped down again before walking into the semi-cold water. “You did good, took it better than some of the others when I fucked them for the first time.” Beau said with a smile as he washed Charles’ body. “Who was it?” Charles asked with a smirk, “All of them, although the worst would have to be Javier, he is such a pussy sometimes. Don’t tell him I said that.” “Trust me I won’t.” Charles said with a laugh, a genuine smile appeared on his face, Beau smiled back at him before addressing his ass, “How do you feel?” Charles gasps softly when the cold water his sensitive hole, “Sticky, but really good. It doesn’t hurt much anymore.” He said while Beau rubbed his hole softly, Charles gently kissed the taller man’s neck as he cleaned him. Beaumont and Charles washed each other for a little bit until they felt they were clean enough, getting dressed quickly before walking back to the camp hand in hand with smiles on their faces.


	8. Piss Whore (Micah Bell x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah is a piss whore and we all know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this one is a little bit gross but either way, tags include: Piss play, Vomit, Skull fucking

It all started during one night of partying at camp, Beaumont waltzed over to a knocked out Micah and let a hot stream of piss soak Micah’s face and chest when the man was drunk as a skunk as he lay in his bedroll, Bill who was walking by started laughing hysterically at the scene. “Micah~.” Beau sang out loud, trying to get him to wake up, Beau started to point his exposed cock at Micah’s crotch. Soon the stream stopped but Micah was still out cold. “You’re no fun.” Beau grunts in disdain as he puts himself away and walks over to his tent to go lay down in his cot. “Wha-who the fuck pissed on me?!” Micah screamed when he finally woke up, soon stomping footsteps were heard approaching Beaumont’s tent, and angry and red-faced Micah stormed into the tent, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! pissing on me in the middle of the night? Is that entertainment for you?!” Micah ranted shuffling back and forth, “At least someone enjoyed it.” Beau said as he pointed to Micah’s crotch where a hard outline of a small cock was showing through prominently, Micah covers himself with his hands as his face turned beat red.

Beau licks his lips with a smile, “What did you do to me?” Micah said in a harsh whisper, “Nothing, I just pissed on you. But it seems like you’ve been fancying that for a while now, judging by how your little prick acts to being belittled and showered on with my piss.” Beaumont said darkly, getting up he grabs his gun belt and walked out of the tent. “W-Wait, you can’t just fuckin’ leave me here!” Micah called after Beau when he exited the tent as well, “Follow me then.” Beau threw behind his shoulder. Micah hurried after him and soon fell in step with the 6’6” man, “Where are we even going?” Micah said bitterly, “The lake, to play then to clean you up.” Beau replied scratching the side of his face. “P-Play?” Beau smirked at his response. When they reached the lake Beau instructed Micah to strip out of his clothes, “Can you look away?”   
Beau scoffed, “No. Now, strip.” The man said in a stern voice, Micah blushed as he began to strip, the fact that Beau is forcing him to get out of his sticky clothes made Micah’s little dick stand up on its own. Beau smirked at how tiny the man’s dick was, “Nice pea shooter, Micah.” The man scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, “Stop making fun of me you, asshole.” Micah shot back as he pointed at him with a boney finger, Beau held his smile when he came closer to the man, “On your knees, Micah.” Beau commands, grabbing him by his dirty blonde hair and yanking him down to kneeling position. “Take my dick out.” Beau said to the man, Micah swallow nervously as he unzipped Beau’s pants to grab his hard cock and pull it out. Micah needed to hands to fully grab the man’s cock, even then the head was poking out still. “Now, open your mouth.” Micah did what he was told, opening his mouth a little, “Wider, boy.” Beaumont said as he stuck 2 fingers into the man’s mouth, prying it open even more. 

“Just like that, Micah.” Beau crooned, letting a stream of warm piss fill Micah’s mouth, when it was full he made the decision to swallow large gulps of piss. “Mm, you look good like this, Micah. You should do this more often.” Beau said with a smile before he aimed his cock at Micah’s little prick, it stood at full attention as the dark shade of purple engulfed it. “You wanna cum don’t you?” Beau teases, “Y-Yes, let me cum, please.” Micah whined like a pathetic little slut, Beaumont stopped the stream before shoving his entire cock in Micah’s mouth, he chokes and coughs around the man’s cock. “There ya go. Take it, boy.” Beau grunts as he harshly throat fucked his new piss whore. The man came in an instant as soon as Beau’s cock went into his mouth, thin ropes of clear cum spill out of Micah’s little dick. He began to gag so much he threw up on Beau’s cock, “Fuckin’ whore.” Beau growled darkly, the man struck Micah across the face and shoved his mouth on his cock again. Making him gag again.  
Micah threw up on himself once more when Beau’s cock stabbed his trachea, forcing Beau to pull his cock out again, “Fuck Beaumont, S-Stop.” Micah whines after spitting out the vomit that remained in his mouth, Beau flashes with anger not a second later, his grip in the man’s hair got tighter before he threw him into the shallow end of the lake, “Get cleaned up, you fuckin’ blue ballin’ whore.” Beau commanded as he cleaned off his cock with his canteen of water before putting himself away, as uncomfortable as it is. Micah quickly cleaned up with the water of the lake, getting out of the water, he shudders from the cool air that hits him. “C’mon, grab your clothes.” Micah did what Beau said without thought, Beau walked ahead of him back to camp. The other men of the camp laughed when they saw Micah, he looked like a drowned rat. “Have a nice bath, Mr. Bell?” Arthur asked mockingly, making a blowjob motion with his hand, “F-Fuck you, cowpoke.” Micah scowled at the man who sat on his cot, Beau swatted Micah’s chest, “Get Dressed, we’re going to go raid an O’Driscoll camp.” Beaumont said, grabbing his rifle from underneath his cot. Micah came over to Beau’s tent after getting dressed in his normal outfit, “Ok, I’m ready to go.” Micah mumbled as Beau walked past him, the man waltzed over to where St. John is and climbed atop the large horse, Micah doing the same with his own horse.   
“H’yah!”


	9. Follow Me Into The Woods (John Marston x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when you combine a lasso, a tree, a knife and two horny men, well, ya get a little something like this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags in this chap include: Cum eating, Blood play, Knife play, Impact play and rope bondage

Beaumont slept in his cot with little to no clothes, as usual, it was late at night when John snuck into his partner’s tent, “Beau, c’mon wake up.” John whispered, ruffling Beau’s hair softly, “Mm, I don’ wanna.” Beau whines, swatting away John’s grabby hands. “Puppy, wake the fuck up.” John said before slapping Beau’s clothed cock, “Mm, do that again, sir.” Beau said tiredly, bucking his hips into John’s palm, “Not until you wake up and follow me into the woods, boy.” Beau sat up with a groan, rubbing his crotch momentarily to adjust his black union suit before standing up. “What time is it, Sir?” Beau asked quietly as they exited the tent, “About 12:30 pm.” John said excitedly, ‘Someone’s happy’ Beau thinks to himself. As they walked through the woods with John carrying the lit up lantern, Beau softly sang a random tune while John led the way. The little sticks that blanket the bottom of the forest floor crunch underneath John and Beau’s booted feet, producing a little crack sound with every step the pair take.   
Once John found a good spot in the woods, he places the lantern on the low hanging branch of the tree to their left, “Take of your clothes, pup.” John said pulling out his lasso, Beau took off his union suit piece by piece. Before pressing his back against the tree, John used the lasso to tie Beau to the tree by his arms so that his chest was free. Beau growled softly when John came into his personal space to continue to wrap the rope around the tree, the tall man licking a stipe up John’s neck before nibbling on his earlobe. “You should stop being a naughty dog before I cut you up, boy.” John growled back in Beau’s ear, the man whimpers softly at the thought of John slicing him up in all the right ways. “Sir, please, I want it.” 

“What do you want?” John asked as he finished tying his partner up, “The blood, the knife the-the everything. Please, sir.” Beau whines, his cock painfully hard as it twitches at the mention of blood and knives. John slaps the man’s dick a couple times with a smirk, “Wow, looks like you’re really needin’ some relief, don’t you?” John teased, flicking the tip of his cock, “Ahh, please, sir.” Beau cried out, cock bouncing with every stutter of his hips. “Eh, sorry pup. Your gonna have to prove that you need to cum.” John says plainly, taking his knife out he runs the dull part along the large vein on the underside of Beau’s cock. The man drools at the feeling of the cold metal against his hot length, “F-Fuck me, ahh.” Beaumont’s mouth hung open when John bent down to lick the slick before nipping Beau’s balls with his teeth. “I’m gonna cum soon, sir.” Beau said with a moan, John stood up just then to hold the knife to Beau’s throat, “Thanks for tellin’ me, but I’m sorry pup, you’re not coming anytime soon.” John said as he reached up with his free hand to pinch and twist his nipple harshly, “Mm, Sir. If you keep doing that I’m- ahh, gonna cum.” Beau groaned.  
“Oh, really? You wanna say that again?” John tested, Beau growled and was about to repeat himself when John slapped him across the face, “Hnng, again, please. Hit me again!” Beau moaned, leaning forward to meet his hand again, “John, hit me again.” Beau said darkly, earning him another harsh slap. “You will only address me as sir when we play, pup.” John said as he grabbed Beau’s chin, even though John is 2 heads smaller than Beau, his dominance when they play is immaculate. Beau whimpered as he stared into his sir’s eyes with love, “I love you, I-I love you, sir.” Beaumont said in a quiet whisper, John sheathed his knife before he smoothed his hands up and down Beau’s torso, feeling all of the raises and dips of his muscles. “Your gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Johns asked thumbing Beau’s nipples once more, “Yes, sir. I’ll be good, I promise!” Beau said as he leaned forward and placed his face in the crook John’s neck.

John pulled the man’s head back by his hair to shove his tongue in Beau’s mouth, moans erupted from both the men, John pressed his body against the other man, his fingernails scratching the man’s sides, leaving red lines in their wake. “Ahh, fuck me!” Beau screamed out in pleasure, John began sucking dark spots on the other man’s neck as he dug his blunt nails into Beau’s hips, producing half-moon indents. “You’re my good puppy, huh?” John asked as he pulled away to slap his partners cock aggressively, it bounces as it twitched, pre-cum dripping out of the slit. The shorter male grabbed Beau’s balls and rolled them in his fist before tugging on them experimentally, forcing moans out of Beaumont’s mouth. John switches his attention to the man’s cock, stroking it quickly but stopping before Beau could cum. Tears fell down the side of the man’s face, he whines desperately, thrusting his hips uselessly. This went on for another hour, ten thin slices were made slightly above Beau’s naval, large fist-shaped bruises were placed on and around Beau’s chest and abs. 

“Do you think you’re ready to cum, puppy?” John asked as he rubbed his fingers over the stinging cuts, “Y-Yes sir! Please, I wanna cum so bad!” Beau cried, John smiled before getting on his knees to suck Beaumont’s cock, the man wrapped his lips around Beau’s cock and started to suck with fervor. “Ahh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Beau screamed in ecstasy, shooting thick ropes of cum into John’s mouth, he tried his best to swallow it all but the man’s cum quickly overflowed John’s mouth, causing the man to cough a little as he let the cock fall out of his mouth. “Jesus, I keep forgetting how much cum comes out of you.” John said with a smile as cum steadily squirted out of Beaumont’s cock, John holds his partner’s length against his face to give himself a facial with Beau’s cock. “What- oh, fuck yeah.” Beau said when John stood up and presented his cum covered face to Beau. The tall man immediately attacking his sir’s face with his tongue, cleaning up every bit of cum that was smeared on John’s face, “Thank you, sir.” Beau kissed John’s lips sweetly, the shorter man broke away first to untie Beaumont from the tree, the man grunts as his arms were sore to being in that position for a while. “C’mon get dressed so we can go back to camp.” John said while he put his lasso away, Beau dressed himself quickly after agreeing, heading off to camp together, hand in hand.


	10. I Have To Repay You (Kieran Duffy x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, either way, thank you. I was also hoping to repay you somehow.” Kieran said as he stepped closer to Beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE WARNING!! This chapter's tags include: Rape fantasy(Consent given), Creampies, Mating Bites, Blood kink, Loving Aftercare with a little bath
> 
> Jus' sayin' if you don't jive with non-con fantasy, please don't read, jus' skip ahead to the next chapter.

Beaumont was on watch tonight, he stood there against a tree with a carbine repeater in his big hands. “B-Beau?” A voice called from behind him, “Kieran? That you?” Beau said as he peered behind him, “Y-Yeah, I brought you a beer.” The man said as he walked toward Beau with a glass bottle in his hand, just like he said, when Kieran reached him he handed it over. “Thanks.” Beau took the bottle with a smirk, taking the cap off with his teeth before taking a long swig. Minutes pass before Kieran tried to say something out of the blue, “Jesus, you scared the fuck outta me!” Beau said as he flinched when the male began to speak, “Sorry, I’m sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for tellin’ them not to kill me.” Kieran said as he scratched the side of his face, “What? I didn’t tell them that. Arthur did, if I remember correctly. You know, ‘cause you saved his life or sumthin’.” Beau said as he took another drink of the beer, savoring the muddy, earthy taste.  
“Well, either way, thank you. I was also hoping to repay you somehow.” Kieran said as he stepped closer to Beau’s side, “Heh, get on your knees and I’ll show you how you can repay me.” Beau jokingly said with a laugh, Kieran didn’t take that as a joke and promptly got on his knees in front of Beaumont. “Ok, t-tell me what you want me to do…” Kieran said looking up at the man. Beau smiles at him before telling him to get up, “Stop, just come closer.” Beau said, the tall man put a gentle hand on the back of Kieran’s head and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Kieran placed his hands on Beaumont’s large chest, pressing against him, seemingly trying to get him hard by groping his crotch. Beau pulled away shortly after Kieran started to grind against him, “Heh, Kieran stop, not yet. Wait for me in my tent if you wanna repay me.” Beau said, pushing him away softly, Kieran nods his head before walking off to where Beau told him to wait for him.

Beaumont waited till Karen took over his shift for night watch before he headed over to his tent where Kieran was waiting for him inside past the green cloth flap that covered the entrance. Beau walked into his tent and secured the flap over the opening, “H-Hey, I didn’t know if you would come or not.” Kieran said as he stood up from the cot, “It is my tent after all, besides, you said you wanted to repay me didn’t you?” Beau said as he took off his gun belt and his shirt, “Y-Yes sir, I really do.” Kieran said while he stripped out of his clothes, dropping them near the barrel in Beau’s tent. Beaumont motions for him to come closer, “What did you have in mind, ya know for repaying me.” Beau said as he scratched his slightly hairy chest, pulling on his antler talisman. Kieran blushed deeply when he thought about it, “I- uh want you to rape me, and I want you t-to cum inside of me and maybe call me mean names.” Kieran stuttered, Beaumont’s eyes turned dark as he gave the young man a toothy smile. “Really now? You wanna be my little fuckin’ slut, huh?” Kieran’s cock got visibly hard when he heard those words come from Beau, “Y-Yes, sir, I do.”  
“On your back.” Beau said while pointing to the ground, Kieran nods before getting on his back, the dirt felt cold on his warm bare skin, Beau got out of his pants and boots and kneeled between the young man’s legs, “You like biting, Kieran?” The boy blinked before nodding quickly, “Where do you want my mark?” Kieran observed the healed scar in the shape of a bite on Beaumont’s neck, he pointed at his own neck. “Heh, good choice, boy.” Beau said and without warning stuck his entire length into Kieran, silencing his screams by clamping a hand over his mouth, “Shut it, you whore.” Beaumont growled in his ear, Kieran whimpers as his hole was torn a little by the massive intrusion. The boy said something incoherent before Beau removes his hand from his partner’s mouth, “What’d you say, cunt?” Kieran had shed some tears before saying, ‘Ow, fuck.’ breathlessly. Beau smirked, “Good boy, take my fuckin’ cock.”

Kieran cries silently as he’s fucked out like the whore he is, Beau clawed at Kieran’s pudgy stomach and chest, marking him up, making him pretty. Beaumont death gripped the man’s hips while he fucked him, the blood from the tear in his ass made it slick enough to be enjoyable for both parties. Kieran grabbed his flopping cock and jerked himself off, his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape when Beau grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly. The man’s eyes roll back into his head, face getting a slight tint of blue, Beau lets his throat go to slap his face, prying Kieran’s mouth open roughly Beau spits in his mouth before harshly kissing his mouth. Teeth clashing together, lips getting bloodier the more Beau nips at his lips, Kieran cried into his mouth as he cums, hard. “F-Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ahh.” Kieran sobs, Beaumont laughs darkly at his cries, “Good boy, my good little fuckin’ toy!” Beau said slapping Kieran’s face a good couple of times. Beaumont’s thrusts become more precise as he aims for Kieran’s prostate, slamming into that bundle of nerves perfectly, causing the man to whimper and scream out. “Please, more! I need more!” He cries into Beau’s neck, the domineering man finally bit down onto Kieran’s neck puncture wounds were made where Beau’s teeth clamped down.

“Shit, fuck! Ahh!” Kieran moaned loudly, Beau claws at the man’s thighs as he penetrated him, letting his neck go he leans back as he fucks him, sweat dripping down his body along with blood that dripped down his neck from his mouth, the man stuck his tongue as he pants. “Mm, you ready boy?!” Beau shouts as his thrusts became sloppy, moments later he cums inside Kieran’s bloody hole, filling him to the brim as Beau’s cock twitches and shutters as he empties his balls into the man. Kieran breathlessly cries, “Fuck, full. I’m so full.” Kieran says in a barely audible whisper. While inside him, Beau lift’s Kieran to sit in his lap, wrapping his large arms around the pudgy male. Kieran lifted his arms to wrap around Beau’s shoulders, “Thank you, sir.” Kieran whispered, “Of course, my good boy. My little pup, you’re my good boy.” Beau praised the man as he stroked his head, “Sir, my ass, it hurts.” Beau nods in acknowledgment, standing up with Kieran in his arms he places the man on his cot, gently pulling out of him. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get a bucket and washcloth.” Beaumont said as he got dressed, “Ok, I’ll b-be here.” 

Beau smiled before exiting his tent, but he came face to face with several of his partners, “Uh, y-yes?” Beau asked, a blush setting on his cheeks, the men looked on with smiles, “You sure gave him a helluva ride, huh?” Arthur said with a fond look in his eyes, “Seems like little Beaumont has a new toy.” John comments, “Damn it, I thought I was your toy.” Micah sneers, “Well, not anymore.” Charles says to him. “What’re you boys standin’ around for, get busy!” Dutch yelled from his tent, the men disperse quickly after they briefly got in trouble. Beau continued to walk towards the clean water barrel and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, then grabbed a random washcloth. The man walked back to his tent and entered, “Oh, your back. Good.” Kieran murmured, his hand wrapped around his dick, “Kieran, hands off your dick, you're overstimulated right now, it’s just gonna hurt.” Beau said, going over to sit on the cot next to his boy, he dunked the washcloth in the water before wringing it out for a moment before softly washing Kieran’s body. “I-I didn’t know you could be so rough yet gentle at the same time, it’s amazing.” Kieran whispered hoarsely, Beau smiled softly, “Yeah, well, that’s how God made me.” Kieran smiles, “You believe in God?” 

“Heh, I’m a good ole Christian boy.” Beau said with a chuckle, continuing to wipe the man’s body down. “How come all of you guys are together at the same time?” Beau thought about it for a moment before answering, “Well, before the women joined the gang, it was just us mainly, and we had to let off steam somehow. Right? So we just made a pact that no matter what we’ll love each other, and of course not everyone agreed at first but with some thinking and talking about it one by one they agreed.” Beau explained, Kieran followed along with his little concentration face, “Who was the first one that agreed?” Kieran asked as Beau made him spread his legs a little so he could clean him more effectively. “Arthur was the first that agreed, heh, actually he was the first one I ever spoke to about it. John was next, then Bill, Javier, Lenny when he came into the gang, then Charles, Dutch and Hosea were ok with it but I never did it with either of them before until I did it with Dutch a couple weeks ago. Uh, Micah being Micah was against it for the longest time before a couple days ago. Oh, and Josiah Trelawny was all in when Dutch mentioned it to him when he visited us in Valentine a couple weeks ago.” Beau laughs after remembering the order of who accepted it.

“Wow, I’ve never met a gang like y’all before, it’s a good thing though, d-don’t get me wrong, I’m happy I’m with y’all instead of the O’Driscoll’s. I-It’s just a little different.” Kieran said groaning a little as Beau cleaned his hole, “I’m glad Arthur came across you, in those mountains. I’m also glad that we didn’t kill ya, seeing as you’re an asset to us now.” Beau smirked, he dunked the rag into the water again before wringing it out once more to clean Kieran’s thighs and legs. Finishing up a couple minutes later, Beaumont gets up to go empty out the bucket and to put the rag in the dirty laundry, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” The tall man does just that before grabbing a spare blanket that was next to the women’s caravan, waltzing back over to his tent with the large blanket. “Ok, I’m- oh, he fell asleep. Cute.” Beau started before reducing the volume of his voice to a whisper, Kieran was in fact lightly snoring in Beau’s cot. The man carefully laid out the blanket on top of Kieran, gently tucking him in. Beau bent over to kiss his forehead, sweeping his long hair out of his face with a smile. 

Walking out of his tent with his gun belt, Beau walked over to Arthur’s little caravan where he was smoking a Duke’s cigarette, “Hey, uh, I just wanted to know your thoughts on Kieran being ours.” Arthur looks up at the man, smiling behind the smoke he blew out of his mouth. “I don’ mind, I bet he’ll be fun to play with. How was he?” Arthur asked, Beau sat next to the man, “He wanted me to “rape” him, but with his say so, he wanted me to call him derogatory names and to his him and such.” Beau used some air quotes when describing what Kieran wanted, “Damn, little guy can take a lot, can’t he?” Arthur said clearly impressed with how much the guy can take, “I ripped him on accident, but that made his orgasm even more intense for him, so I guess it was a good thing.” Arthur nods, passing the cigarette to Beaumont. The man took it with a nod, “Mm, I’m impressed, maybe I’ll have to try him out later.” Arthur said, putting a large arm around Beau pulling him into his side, “I’d love to watch that, mm, I can just imagine it now.” Beau said with a moan, passing him the cigarette before kissing Arthur’s cheek. Beaumont stood up and told the other man that he’ll take his shift for night watch, “- Just rest, I’ll take your shift, good night Alpha.” Beau said as he began to walk away, Arthur laughs, “Good night, pup.”


	11. Wild Man Photography (Albert Mason x OMC! Beaumont Walker) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone took sneaky little photos of Beaumont, uh oh your in trouble now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write honestly, tags include: Blowjob, cum-facial, exhibitionism, cum eating

“But Miss Grimshaw! I don’ wanna take a bath!” Beaumont whines as he follows her around camp, “I don’t care about what you do or do not want, go take a bath in the lake.” She stopped and turned around to say with a stern voice as she pointed a boney finger at him. Beau sighed heavily, “Alright, alright.” He said reluctantly, going over to the stables to mount St. John with a small backpack of the clean clothes he gathered from the clothesline. “I’ll be back!” Beau hollers as he rides down to the lake, wind flying past him with ease as his mount gallops down the dirt path. When he arrives at the bank of the lake he ties a nice knot on the reigns around the branch of a tree about 10 feet away from the lake. Beaumont took off all of his clothes, except his antler trinket and a silver engraved crucifix necklace, before he gingerly makes his way into the water. “Ah, fuckin’ cold ass water.” Said Beau as he sharply inhaled a breath through his teeth, the water only went to his mid-thigh so he had to crouch if he wanted to get washed properly. He cups the water in his hands and splashes it onto his face, then his hair. Running his fingers through his locks to try and get the blood and muck out, he then scrubbed his body thoroughly, before he stood up again to stroke his dick a couple of times. 

A clicking sound was made in the nearby bushes, Beaumont looked around in that direction but continued to stroke himself to hardness, another click was heard, Beau’s mind started wandering without a care in the world despite being clearly watched. The man closed his eyes and continued to masturbate, he leans his head back to expose his throat to whoever is watching. Beau jutted out his hips and used his free hand to grab his large pecs and twisted his nipples roughly, thumbing the slit on his dick before gripping the base of his cock. As he waved his cock around in circles, more clicks were heard a moment later when he lifted his arms above his head to stretch briefly. Beaumont then went back to jerking off, he then quickens his strokes before cum was being splattered into the water a moment later, “Ahh, hnng, fuck!” Beau howled as he choked the neck of his cock, 4 more clicks were heard before silence again, Beaumont started to step out of the water towards the backpack on the bank. The man got dress and put his gun belt back on prior to untying St. John’s reigns then mounting the large horse, suddenly he heard another horse galloping away. With a shrug, Beaumont began to gallop away.  
When he got back to camp he kept the things he heard to himself. Beau went over to get some stew before heading out again to clear out a rival gang’s camp. When he finished clearing out an O’Driscoll camp an hour he went on a stroll an open field, in the distance, he saw a man behind a camera trying to take pictures of animals? Beau wandered closer and got off St. John to go up to the man, he crouches to sneak behind him and then stood up fully. “Psst.” Beaumont said in the man’s ear, a very manly scream erupted from the man with the round cap on, he turned around quickly to see who the offender was. Noticing who It was, he blushed deeply but played it off as nothing, “Oh my lord, you scared the daylights out of me, sir. Quite a day isn’t it, what a country. I’m working on a project… photography.” The man said, Beau leers at the camera, “Yeah, I guessed that bit.” The man laughs, “Ha, of course, wildlife, that’s my thing. Or, that’s what I want to be my thing. If I have to take another picture of a grumpy house Frau, or a pompous middle-class burgher I will feed myself to the lions. Stand here.” The man complained before instructing Beau to stand in front of the camera.

“Here?” Beau asks as he goes over to where the man said to, “There.” The man guided him by moving him by his shoulders, dragging his hand across his chest with a blush that dusted his cheeks, “Albert Mason.” The man introduced himself, holding out his hand, “Beaumont Walker.” The giant said, returning the handshake with a smile. “Pleasure. I’m trying to find and capture images of our great predators before our greater predators kill them all and stick them all on some clubhouse wall.” Albert said as he walked behind his camera, “Good luck with that.” Beau said as he scratched the side of his face, Albert looked through the camera lens briefly, “Yes, not the easiest. But, well… I love a challenge. The trick is to leave a big load of meat and relax and pray they don’t mistake me for lunch.” He says, meanwhile a coyote pokes around in his bag, “Oh! Good heavens.” He shrinks back in terror as the little coyote runs off with his bag. “My bag, that thing is robbing me! Go, Good heavens!” Beau runs after the coyote, shouting over his shoulder, “Don’t worry!” The man raced after the coyote, “Little fuck is faster than I thought” Beau said as he ran, 5 minutes later was when Beaumont caught up with the bastard, taking out his revolver he shoots the varmint through the skull, recovering Albert’s bag.  
When he looked at the bag, though, the contents spilled out. As he got closer, Beau recognized the photos, “T-That’s me in those photos. The fuck?” Beau said as he picked them up one by one, the photos depicted him in the lake taking a bath and then masturbating. Some also depicted John and him in the woods that one night, along with countless other times he was in the woods. Beau is quite turned on by the fact that these photos are good in quality but also freaked out that he has been watched by this man countless times, “So, he was the one taking those pictures of me. That little shit.” Beau laughs, he gathers the picture and put them in his satchel before gathering the other things that fell out before making his way back to Albert Mason. “Well, well. Got your bag!” Beau calls out from a few feet behind Mr. Mason, “Oh, thank you. Thank you, sir!” The man took the bag and quickly looked through it, “T-There something missing, pictures, where are my pictures!” Beau took them out of his pocket and examined them closely, “These ones? They look quite familiar; do you know why?” Beau said as he held them above Albert’s head, “H-Hey, you w-weren’t supposed to s-see those!” The significantly shorter man tried to jump high enough to get a hold of them but failed, “I don’t know what you mean, boy. Who gave you the goddamn right to take them, huh.” Beaumont said as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to his face, his feet well over a foot off the ground. 

“D-Don’t hurt me please, I just admire your physique a-and I just saw the opportunity and I t-took it! I’m sorry!” Albert cried, Beau place the pictures in his pocket again before wrapping an arm around his waist, holding the man against him. The giant started to laugh when Albert struggled to get out of his arms, but he stopped when he heard the hearty laugh come from the man. “W-Why are you l-laughing?” Albert asked as he placed both hands on Beau’s pecs, he instinctively squeezed them lightly, a deep blush settling on Albert’s face once more when he realized what he had just done. “Because, you’re cute when your frightened, besides I never said I was mad you took them, I just wanted to know why you took them.” Beau explained, letting the small man slide down his front as he lets him down. Beau leaned down to whisper in Albert’s ear, “I noticed some of them are sticky, wanna explain why?” Beau smiled at the man's horrified expression, “I-I, uh, I…” Albert began to say but his words got caught in his throat when Beaumont grabbed his crotch, discovering the hardening dick between his legs. “Ah, good heavens.” Albert said as he grasps onto Beau’s large biceps, “I’m listening, boy.”  
“I-I masturbated to y-your naked photos, I came on them and I imagined it was your face.” Albert squeaks bucking softly against Beau’s large hand, “Did you now? Well, it seems you have a little problem in your pants. What do you think we should do about that, hm?” Beaumont said as he squeezed the man’s crotch, “I don’t rightfully know, B-Beau.” Albert said as he leans his head on Beau's sternum with a soft exhale, “Oh I think you do know, Albert. Hold this.” Beaumont said as he pulled out his own handheld camera and gave it to the short man, “O-Ok, what do you- oh my lord.” Albert said as the giant man crouched and started to unbuckle the man’s belt, then undoing his pants and pulling them down his thighs, his cock springing up with a twitch. “F-Fuck...” Albert whines as he stared into Beau’s apple green eyes before taking the first picture, it showed Beau smiling with a hand gripping Albert’s cock. Stroking the man’s length up and down a moment before he stuck his tongue out to lick the slit on the tip of his dick.  
Smearing pre-cum on his lips before giving the crown a gentle kiss, another picture was taken a second later, Beaumont then sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth swirling his tongue on and around the tip. “Ahh, my lord, that feels so good, Beau. More, please, please!” Albert moans as he continued to take pictures, letting them fall to the ground. Taking his dick deeper into his mouth, Albert moaned louder as his thighs started to tremble, Beau moaned as well, letting the vibrations run throughout Albert limbs. “I’m gonna cum, s-soon.” Albert said as his voice quivered, Beau let the man’s cock fall out of his mouth with a pop before he gripped it in his hand, stroking it while he rubbed the head on his tongue. “hnng, shit!” Albert said as he came, thick ropes of cum splatter across Beaumont’s face, spilling onto his tongue. Another picture was taken before Beau swallowed his cum and kissed all along his cock in appreciation. 

“You look so gorgeous, Beaumont. W-Would you wanna accompany me on a date to the gallery in Saint Denis?” Albert said as Beau stood up, wiping his face with his hand before bringing it to his mouth to lick the cum off, “Such a gentleman you are, Mr. Mason. But I’m an outlaw, a man on the run. I don’t think you’d wanna get involved with that life.” Beaumont said as he cleaned off the remnants of cum, “B-But, I really fancy you and I’m sick of this life, the boring normalcy of it all. It’s getting to me.” Albert said as he gave Beau back his camera and put himself away before bending down to pick up the photos. Beaumont put away the camera and was silent for a minute too long, but for good reason. “I’ll have to ask Dutch, he’s our gangs leader. Now, I’m not saying he’ll agree right away, it might take some convincing because you’re an outsider.” Beau said with a light exhale, “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Albert said happily as he clung to Beaumont.  
“Alright, alright, heh. Calm down, meet me at the Saloon in valentine on Friday and I’ll tell ya what he says.” Beau said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, hugging him close placing a kiss on his lips. “Thank you, Mr. Walker. Really, I appreciate it.” Albert said, nuzzling Beau’s chest with a happy hum coming from his chest, Beaumont lets a genuine smile appear on his face. “I have to go now, Mr. Mason, but I’ll be at that Saloon on Friday and I expect to see you there as well, understand?” Beau said pulling away a bit so he could see Alberts face. “Yes sir, I’ll be there.” Albert said with a big grin, “Good. See you soon, Albert.”  
“And you as well, Beaumont.”


	12. Valentine Fun (Multi x OMC! Beaumont Walker) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> multi smut chap featuring Dutch, Micah and some fluff with Albert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags include: deep throating, scent kink, voice kink, rough-fucking, cum eating, slight choking, cross-dressing, spanking, sweet aftercare

Beaumont’s journey back to Horseshoe Overlook was a little anxiety-ridden considering he’s going to ask Dutch if an outsider he just blew in the woods can come stay with them indefinitely. “Dutch will probably say ‘no’, I shouldn’t get my hopes up.” Beau sighed heavily at the thought of breaking the rotten news to Albert, He came into his life unexpectedly and Beau doesn’t want him to leave the same way, truth be told he caught feelings for the small man. As he rode through the space underneath the fallen tree at the beginning of the path into the camp, he hollers to Kieran that it’s just him when the man meekly said ‘who’s there’. “I’m glad your back, Beau!” Kieran called as the giant’s mount trotted over to the hitching posts to be tied to it, “Me too.” Beau sighed softly, trying to work up the courage to just go and ask Dutch. “C’mon ya fuckin’ pussy.” Beaumont said to himself, slapping his own face a couple of times, he sighed before going over to Dutch’s tent, the man was outside his tent to the right of it, he was reading a book while smoking the pipe that Beau gifted him.  
“Beau, good to see you came back in one piece.” Dutch said with a smile, closing his buck to put it on the crate next to him, “Dutch I wanted to ask you something.” Beau said while he scratched the back of his neck, “What is it, son?” The man asked standing up from his spot to come closer to Beau, “S-So, while I was out and about, I came across this man. A, uh, wildlife photographer who was trying to take pictures of animals and such. And I talked to him for a little bit before a coyote ran off with his bag, so I chased after it and got the bag back. And when I got it back, pictures spilled out everywhere and I saw that the pictures he had were of me in the lake, and others countless times I was in the woods-.” Dutch sighed softly before asking where is this going. To which Beau rambled on, “I went back to him and threatened him so he’d tell me why he took those pictures, he said he admired my body? I dunno, um, he said he was bored of the normalcy of his life and he wants to stay with us.” Dutch stood there confounded, “You mean to tell me, that your stalker wants to live with us?” Dutch said, some of the gang stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair of men, “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad but he’s so full of innocence it’s ridiculous. Trust me, sir. Albert is harmless-.” 

“You two on a first name basis now? With your stalker?”  
Beau growled slightly, “He’s not a stalker Dutch, he just didn’t know how to approach me-.” Beaumont said before Dutch interrupted him again, “You really feel strongly about him, don’t you? Why?” Dutch questioned, Beau looked at his own boots digging the metal toe into the dirt, “I do, because he’s a breath of fresh air, so to speak. Albert is someone who doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, and if he wanted to hurt me, he would’ve already considering the photos he took of me in the woods, alone. We were gonna meet in the Saloon in Valentine on Friday to talk about it; I-If you say yes that is.” Beau explained continuing to look down, Dutch walked forward a couple of steps until he was standing directly in front of the giant, using his hand to grasp his chin so he could move Beau’s head up to make Beau gaze into his eyes. “2 things, 1, I will follow you to the Saloon and chaperone your little meet up with him. I’m a good judge of character and if I think he’s ok, I shall allow him to live here. But under the condition of him being a reconnaissance scout and that he takes care of the camp when we don’t need anything from him. 2, you will follow my exact orders at the beginning of midnight tonight until your dismissed. Got it?” Dutch said, keeping his hold on Beaumont’s stubbly chin. “Yes, s-sir.” Dutch’s face hardened, “What was that, boy?” A deep blush sets on Beau’s face as people continued to watch the interaction, “Y-Yes daddy.” Beau said, a couple of scattered snickers were heard around them, but they both ignored them. “Good boy.” Dutch before making the other man lean down to kiss Dutch on the lips, Beaumont’s face was really red and warm as their leader kissed him.  
“Such a little daddy’s boy, isn’t you?” Arthur said as he walked by to get to Pearson’s table, Dutch smirked when he let him go, returning to his book and smoking pipe that was left on the little crate beside his chair. Beau walked over to Arthur, “Why you gotta tease me like that, you know that shit is embarrassing when people are watching.” Beau whispered as Arthur pulled things out of his satchel to give Pearson, “May I remind you that you are loved by everyone here, therefore you don’ need to be embarrassed about anythin’.” Arthur said as he gazed at him before returning his focus on giving their cook animal pelts and meat. “Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m so foolish.” Beau said as he forcibly brought his fist down on his clavicle a couple of times, “Hey, stop that would you? y’ain’t foolish, you just didn’t realize how much love everyone holds for ya.” Arthur said before standing on his tippy-toes to kiss the man’s lips briefly. Beaumont nods, “Trust me, boy, we love you a lot. So don’t be stupid.” Arthur said with a wink as he waltzes over to the main campfire, leaving the boy to think about what he said. Beaumont never considered that before even though the boys are all in a polyamorous relationship together, ‘Dumbass.’ He thought to himself, he walked away and went to the secondary campfire, near the horses. 

Beaumont sat there and began to let his mind wander, ‘I really hope Dutch says yes, and realizes that Albert is a good man, even though we had just met a couple of hours prior.’ Beau spots a couple pieces of stray wood and takes out his knife to start whittling some wood, carving a little blocky bison out a chunk of wood. He smiles at ‘Billy the Bison’ before setting the figurine on the ground next to his boot. The man continued to carve more animals out of wood as rocked back and forth comfortingly as he had always done as a child. Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard behind him, “Hey cowpoke, Whatcha doin’?” Micah said as he sat next to him on the log, “Carving wood, why?” Beau asked as he glanced at him with a stern look on his face, “I dunno, I’m bored. I wanna play.” Micah said as he took off his hat before standing up to step over to Beau until he was directly in front of him. He kneels before the man and eagerly tries to get his zipper undone, Beau sighs softly before placing his forearms on Micah’s shoulders so he could still whittle. When Micah released Beaumont’s cock from its cloth confines, Micah inhaled his musky scent by pressing his nose into Beau’s soft pubic hair, groaning loudly before immediately pulling back to slap the man’s half-hard cock against his cheek before swiping his tongue over the slit, Beau holds the piece of wood with his other hand momentarily in order to push the man’s head down to get him to choke on Beau’s cock. “We gotta work on yer gag reflex, shit’s annoyin’.” Beau comments absently as his mind begun to wander once again.

Micah chokes on his cock but tries his best to deep throat the thick 7’’ cock, the man-made the best of his limited cock sucking skills but Beau thinks Micah is just doing it for his pleasure and not Beau’s. Micah pulls back off of his cock to catch his breath as he still doesn’t know how to breathe through his nose, “I really need to teach you how to suck cock properly.” Micah looked up at him through watery eyes, “Can you? I want to do a better job but I’ve never actually done this before.” Beau smirks, “You’re such a little slut for cock, ain’t you?” Beau said as he grabs a fistful of Micah’s greasy hair, making the man squeak, he then growled as he pressed his nose to his neck. “Fu-uck me, I’m in love with how you can be so dominant while also being, ah, s-submissive.” Micah rambles as Beau nipped at his throat, Beaumont licked his throat before backing off to shove him back on his swollen cock, “Breathe through your nose, dumbass.” Beau mumbled, Micah tried his damnedest to pleasure Beau as much as possible, “There ya go, boy.” Beau groaned as he made Micah choke on his dick again. 10 minutes later, Beau was so caught up in his mind he didn’t realize he was coming inside Micah’s mouth, as the man swallowed Beau’s cum bit by bit, Beau had placed the 5th wooden figure by his boot. “Fuck me, that was good, cowpoke. Thanks for that.” Micah said as he put Beau softened cock back in his jeans after licking it clean, “Mhm.” Beau said as he waved his hand, mind still in a distant place, he then went back to whittling more figures. “Whatever.” He said before he scoffed while he walked away wiping his mouth, Beaumont sings softly as he whittles away at the woodblocks. “-So don’t go away, stay home if you can, stay away from that city, they call it Cheyenne; fore ole Sittin’ Bull and Chief Wallaby Bill, they’ll lift off your hair in those dreary black hills~.” Beau sang quietly as he sat in front of the small fire, the light casting a shadow on the caravan that sat stationary behind him. The rest of the gang were drinking and having a fun time while Beaumont stared at the flames, he had been sitting in that spot for 3 hours now just lost in his mind. “H-Hey, Beau? Psst.” An unknown man whispered from the bushes, Beau’s ears perked up as he looked in the direction of where the voice came from, “The fuck?” The giant man whispered grabbing the wooden figurines to put in his satchel before getting up and taking out his revolver to go and investigate the voice. He cautiously stepped around the fire and entered the bushes, “H-Hey, Beau is that you?” A familiar voice said from beside him, he looks around and found a corner of a hat poking out from behind a tree that belongs to Albert Mason. “Mr. Mason? What the fuck are you doing here?!” Beau whispered harshly, the man walked out from behind a tree with his little camera in his little hands, Albert spotted his drawn weapon, “Oh heavens, that was you! is this your camp?” the man said excitedly, Beau holstered his gun and pushed Albert against a big enough tree to hide both of them.

“Shush, how did you find our camp, did you follow me when I left?” Beau whispered back, a stern look on his face, “Good heavens no, I was taking picture of some rabbits when I saw the campfire and heard the sounds of a party, so I snuck over here to investigate the sounds but then I saw you so I thought I’d say hi.” Albert said with an innocent smile, Beau grabbed the man’s chin and shook it gently, “You’re a sneaky little pup, aren’t you? I should punish you for misbehaving but not now, you should leave before one of the other boy’s trigger finger gets itchy.” Beau said as Albert got fidgety, he crouched to put his camera in his bag but when Albert looked at the man’s crotch then up at Beau’s face from the ground he blushed a deep shade of red. “You look pretty from down there. I wonder how beautiful you’d be when you're covered in my cum.” Beaumont said with a smirk, he picked the man up from his underarms pressing him against the tree, holding him up to Beau’s height. Albert looked mesmerized by how strong Beau is, “Good lord, you pick me up so effortlessly, you’re God-like, Beau.” The man praised, bringing his hand up to rub Beau’s stubbly cheeks, Albert leans in to close the gap between them. Beaumont pressed against him and made Alberts's legs wrap around his waist.  
Albert eagerly kissed Beau, fingers carding through his hair before grappling the locks to yank his head back, Albert greedily attacking Beau’s throat with kisses and licks, he breathes in his new partner’s intoxicating scent, groaning softly. “Heh, you really know how to get me goin’.” Beaumont said with a chuckle, Mr. Mason’s mouth finds its way to a spot underneath his ear, sucking a hickey on the soft skin there. “Fuck me, holy shit. Heh, that’s new.” Beau moans breathlessly, “I’m sorry Beau, I can’t help myself. You just smell so good; it makes me feel high in the sky~.” Albert whined as he leaned back against the tree, “Did anyone see where Beau went!” Dutch hollers, “Fuck, you gotta go, see you at the Saloon.” Beau said as he hurriedly dropped Albert to his feet, grabbing his bag for him and placed it into his hands, softly pushing him away, “Go.” Beau said as Albert started to leave. Beau smirked before going around the tree, back facing towards the camp, to pull out his dick so he can let a stream of piss escape as his bladder held it in for some time. “Ah, there you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Dutch said when he spotted Beau and started to come over to him, “Sorry Dutch, I was lost in my head for a while.” The man said, finishing up and shaking the droplets off of the tip of his dick, “Must’ve been for a couple hours, at least you’re alright.”  
Beau follows Dutch back towards the horses, “Where are we goin’?” Beaumont asks, mounting St. John as Dutch did the same to The Count, “Valentine, you and I are getting a hotel room for the night.” They ride to Valentine rather quickly, both of them excited for tonight’s activities. The grab a hotel room and try to walk calmly enough up to their room for the night without looking like strange men, the entered the room and locked the door behind them. Beaumont stripped out of his clothes and placed them on the chair near the privacy divider, he stood there naked as the day he was born, only a lot bigger in more ways than one. Dutch copied Beau by stripping off his clothes as well, he went behind the privacy divider and picked up something off the floor, Beau had turned his back towards him so he did not see what he was doing. “Put this on, boy.” Dutch said, voice laced with deviancy, as Beau turned at the sound of his partner’s voice. Beau takes the box and opens it, he tilts his head in confusion, “Stockings and p-panties?” Beau said picking up the brand new pair of red lace panties with black trim along with silk, white stockings with red straps that supposedly connect to the panties.

Beau’s face turned bright red, “C’mon, boy. Put it on, you’ll look ravishing.” Dutch praised, Beau looked back down at the garments he held, looking up at Dutch then back at the panties in his hand. “Don’t make me force you, boy.” Dutch said, stepping closer with something else in his hand, it looks like a paddle of some sort. Beau nods as he put the box on the bed, stepping into the red panties before sliding them up his thighs to then settle on his hips, his cock was barely contained by the thin lace fabric. Next came the stockings, one at a time he slipped his foot into the silk garment, “How did you find my size?” Beau said as he fastened the clips to the bottom trim of the panties, “I had them made by a tailor, I got the measurements from a pair of your pants. I made sure the panties were small on purpose, I wanna see that cock of yours bust a seam.” Dutch said coming closer while spinning the paddle by its handle in his hand, Beau’s cock grew stiffer as Dutch rubbed the leather paddle against the skin of his ass. The smaller man reached for the waistband of the red lace panties to pull up the back more, letting Beau’s bubble shaped butt to pop out more from underneath the lace. Dutch then dragged his free hand softly up and down Beaumont’s torso, feeling up the man’s large pecs, he then proceeded to squeeze Beau’s tits. Dutch watched as his tits jiggled as he pulls them up before letting them go, making them bounce as Dutch smiled, clearly enjoying himself with Beau’s tits. “Bend over the bed.” Dutch said as he swiped the cardboard box off the bed, Beau did as he was told and bent over, ass all on display for the other man to stare at with desire. “I’ve been a bad boy, daddy.” Beau said experimentally, awaiting Dutch’s reaction, “Oh? What did you do, boy?” Dutch asked, rubbing the paddle against Beau’s ass cheeks softly.  
“I t-touched myself without your permission, daddy. I’m s-sorry I didn’t ask.” Beau said, looking behind his shoulder to gaze at his daddy, Dutch frowned with a serious look overcoming his features. ‘Shit.’ Beau thought to himself as he bit his lip, “Count.” He said, raising the paddle and bringing it down hard on Beaumont’s butt cheeks, “Ah, 1, 2, fuck me, 3, 4…” Beau gripped the duvet as he counted out how many times his daddy spanked him with the paddle, each strike got seemingly harder than the last, Beau’s cock was rock hard from the paddle hitting him but also from the soothing touches from Dutch’s hands as he rubs the parts of Beau’s ass that were bright red and soon borderline dark purple. “… 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 fuck!” Beau said, before crying out the word fuck, Dutch put the leather paddle down on the bed beside Beaumont before he when over to his clothes to pull out a tube of something, “W-What’s that?” Beau asked looking over at the man through teary eyes, “Don’t worry about it, boy. That’s for after.” Dutch crawled onto the bed and raised his ass in the air, “Now fuck me, boy. As hard as you can.” Dutch said with desire sparkling in his brown eyes and a sly smirk, Beaumont growled as he crawled over to Dutch and mounted him, pulling the front of the panties to the side to release his cock; the giant man spread Dutch’s butt cheeks before spitting on his hole. Beaumont dragged the tip of his cock around the other man’s hole, teasing the fuck out of him. “Put your cock inside me already, I can’t wait any longer.” Dutch grunted, “Yes, daddy.” Beau acknowledged before pushing the head into him, inch by inch, until Dutch was full of his cock.

Beaumont pulled out far enough to where the tip was still inside him before snapping his hips forward, slamming back into Dutch, the man’s breath was taken from him as Beau thrusts fast and hard, pummeling his prostate enough to bruise it, if that was even possible. “Fu-fuck, you feel so good inside me, Beau!” Dutch cried out, moaning loudly into the pillow, Beau took a chance and grabbed a fist-full of Dutch’s curly black hair and yanked back, making him arch in pleasure. “That’s it, daddy. Moan for your boy.” Beaumont growled loudly, the giant let go of his hair and wrapped an arm around his neck instead of bringing him flush against him as he fucked him out. Beau reached around him with his other hand to grip his cock, rubbing the slit before stroking in rhythm with each of his thrusts. Dutch’s mouth hung open, drool spilling over his pretty lips, without warning Dutch’s cock twitched as his cum spurted out on the bed. Beaumont grunts over and over in Dutch’s ear, the sound was like a switch in the man’s head, all he could do was drool and cum. “Fuck, I’m coming!” Beaumont moans in Dutch ear before biting deep into his shoulder to muffle his screams of pleasure.  
Beau came inside Dutch, thick ropes of cum hit his prostate and flooded his insides with no mercy, his mouth let Dutch’s shoulder fall from its grip before Beau gently guided Dutch onto the bed. “You’re pure sin, my boy.” Dutch says as he looks behind him to see Beau’s red face, a dazed look set on his features, Dutch snickers before realizing that his boy was still inside him, half-hard again. Dutch smirks devilishly before he puts his hips out and thrust back into Beau’s hips, doing that over and over until Beau snapped out of his stupor, “Mm, wh-what, oh. Fu-uck.” Beaumont trembled as he grabbed the man’s ass cheeks and spread them apart so he could see his cock plunging deep inside him before he started thrusting again, but much slower and more gentle. “That’s my boy, fuck, your cock is so big.” Dutch groaned in hazing pleasure, Beau listened to Dutch voice, it rang in his head like a gong, blaring its ecstasy in his ears. “Ah, ah fuck, fuck, fuck!” Beaumont came again, absolutely coating his insides in thick cum. Beau pulled out and watched as his seed oozes out of Dutch, without a second thought he swooped down and flicked his tongue in an ‘up’ motion, licking up the mess he made inside his daddy until he was all clean.  
Planting kisses on each of his butt cheeks he then trails upwards with kisses until he met with Dutch’s lips, “You’re such a gentleman.” Dutch said mockingly, as he pushed Beau off of him, the man whining a little as the cloth of the mussed up sheets pressed against his burning ass. “Give me that tube there.” Dutch said, Beau reached over to grab it and hand it to Dutch, “Lay on your stomach, Beau.” The giant does what he’s told before grumbling something incoherent, even to his own ears. Dutch twists off the cap of the Bengay topical cream and squeezes some out on his palm, “It’s gonna sting at first but it’ll feel good in a minute.” Dutch said as he pulled down his red panties to spread the cream around on his badly bruised butt cheeks, “Daddy, it hurts.” Beaumont cried, tears fell down his face, “Shush now, baby, it’s ok. It’s alright.” Dutch gently shushed him as he finished rubbing the cream on his boy’s butt, putting the cap back on before placing it back on the bedside table. Dutch smiled sweetly at the boy who passed out from exhaustion a couple moments ago, the smaller man layed down in the bed next to Beaumont and gently scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. Beau groans softly before draping his large arms around Dutch’s torso and entangled his legs with the other man’s own, Dutch cards his fingers through his boy’s short hair. “You’re such a good boy, Beaumont.” Dutch whispered into his partner’s hair as Beau began to drool on Dutch chest.  
When Beaumont woke up the next morning he was bombarded with the musky smell of sex hanging in the air, he nuzzled what he layed his head on which produced a groan from something above him, he looked up and saw a sleeping Dutch. Everything was such a daze for him last night that he vaguely remembers how he got here. With Dutch. In bed. With a woman’s garments on. The giant man carefully got out of bed to put his clothes on, leaving his gun belt on the chair, afraid of the buckle making too much noise. He then went to the window, opening the slightly creaky shutter to peer outside. ‘Huh, we’re in Valentine.’ The man thought to himself, a soft hum came from behind him, “Beau? What are you doing up this early?” Dutch asked tiredly as he sat up a little, Beau turns around with a smile, “I dunno, I barely remembered where I was until I realized I was with you.” The man walked over to the bed and crawled to Dutch, licking Dutch’s morning wood before taking the head in his mouth, sucking and licking it all over. “Fuck,” Dutch said before getting cut off by Beaumont deep throating the man’s cock, the man leaned back against the pillows he propped up the night before, Dutch pets his hair and cards his fingers through his hair before gripping his fist in Beau’s hair as he thrusts up into his mouth. 

Beaumont hums around his cock, as his daddy thrusts into his throat, “Good boy, suck daddy’s dick, yeah, you like that? Fuck, your mouth feels so good I’m gonna cum down your throat.” Dutch growled as he started to buck and sloppily thrust into his mouth, cum flooding Beau’s wet cavern, instinctually swallowing it all. Licking the entire length clean before kissing the tip of his cock. Beaumont then went up to Dutch’s nipple and sucked on it momentarily, releasing it with a soft pop, he then moved up the line placing kisses everywhere until Dutch was laughing. “You’re such a sweet boy, Beau, never change.” Dutch said before he pressed his forehead against Beau’s own, “I ain’t gonna change, Dutch.” Beaumont reassures, “It’s Friday today, let’s go to the Saloon to meet Albert.” Beau said with a smile, getting off the bed to go put his shirt on, “Alright here’s the plan, you walk in first and then I go inside after you so it looks like we aren’t together and then we wait till he gets there and then I’ll watch him from afar.” Dutch said as he got up and dressed himself as well, they then both put their gun belts on and walked out of the room. As they descended down the stairs, the hotel manager stared at the pair with a slight blush on his pale features, Beau smirks at the man’s expression before flicking his tongue out at him lewdly. “Oh, dear.” The man said before looking away shyly.  
Stepping outside they walk over to the Saloon, “Ok, wait here for a minute.” Beau said before walking through the swinging doors, the giant man was gawked at for his height for a couple minutes before they minded their own business, Beau went over to the bar and ordered a whiskey. “You waiting for someone?” A familiar voice asked, Beau turned towards the voice and saw the man he came here to meet, Albert Mason. “Hey, Albert!” Beaumont said excitedly, clapping his hand on the man’s shoulder, “I’m glad you’re here! Here, have a beer!” Beau said as he slapped down a coin on the counter, “O-Oh, I don’t drink.” Albert said meekly, Beau lets out a fake dramatic gasp, “No, really? Well, I guess we’ll have to pop your beer cherry then.” Beau said with a smirk, the barkeep sliding a beer over to Albert. The man gingerly takes the bottle and takes a drink, recoiling with slight disgust a moment later, “Heh, you’ll get used to the taste.” Beau smiled, just then Dutch walked through the swinging doors of the Saloon and spotted the pair talking quickly, making his way to the side of the bar just opposite of Beau and Albert. “Kentucky bourbon.” Dutch grunted as he slapped a dollar coin onto the table, Beau’s ear perks up when he heard his boss’ voice, “So I talked to Dutch and he said he wanted to meet you first, and so he could see what kinda person you are.” Beaumont to Albert While Dutch Listened. Albert nods with a smile.

“I’m excited to meet him, when do you think I could meet him?” Albert asked after taking another sip of beer, “How about now?” Dutch said as he slid in between them, “Albert Mason I assume?” Dutch said as he held out his hand for the man to shake, “Yes sir, your Dutch right?” Albert politely shook his hand with a smile before sipping his beer again, Dutch inconspicuously pressed his ass against Beaumont’s crotch as he talked to the bearded man. Questioning him about where he’s from, who he is, what he does etc. etc. Beaumont became anxious when Dutch began to say his goodbyes to Albert, “Beau come outside for a moment.” The man said as he walked outside the Saloon, “Hold on a moment, Albert.” Beau said before quickly following Dutch outside, “S-so, whaddya think Albert?” Beaumont asked as he reached Dutch who was waiting for him, “I think you were right about him. He seems innocent enough but he’ll have to prove himself like that boy Kieran is doing. Ok?” Dutch said before letting a small smile slip onto his features as Beau sighed in relief with a big smile on his face, “Thank you, Dutch. You won’t regret this.” Beau said hugging the man to his chest briefly, Dutch laughs before going across the street to mount The Count and ride home. “See you at home!” Dutch calls before kicking his horse’s thighs, urging him to gallop faster.  
“I take it I’m ok to go and stay with you?” Albert said from behind Beaumont, the giant man turns around with a smile before clapping his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, “Yer goddamn right!” Beau said excitedly, “I’m so happy, you won’t regret it I promise! We have to go to the hotel to get my bag, I packed my things just in case.” Albert said dragging the man across the street to the Saints Hotel, they walk through the door before Albert told him to wait downstairs. The giant man stood next to the counter, for a moment before drumming his fingers on the wooden counter, the manager looked up before blushing once again. “D-Did y’all have a good time?” The man stuttered, “Oh yeah, we did. The bed was stronger than we thought.” Beau drawled, leaning over the counter to whisper to the man, “We thought it was gonna break from how hard we were goin’.” Beaumont said with a wink, footsteps were heard descending the stairs, “Ok, I’m ready Beau.” Albert said as he came up to the pair, “Alright, partner, let’s go.” Beau said as he wrapped an arm around the small man’s shoulders, guiding him outside and over to St. John. Beaumont climbs onto his mount before holding onto his bags for him as he climbed onto the horse as well. Beau handed him his 2 bags, Albert held onto them with one hand while the other encircled his arm around his waist as they started to make their way home.


	13. Lucky's Cabin (Edmund Lowry Jr x OMC! Beaumont Walker) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing a rumor from a store owner in Valentine, Beau decides to investigate Lucky's Cabin.
> 
> Slight AU where Beau was never in Dutch's Gang and was just a lonesome outlaw with no purpose in life, so when he heard a rumor about a serial killer that was spotted nearby he wanted to investigate with no real desire to come out of there.
> 
> this might become a separate story in the series I don't know yet, comment if you want it to be, I really wanna know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags in this chap include: Mild to explicit gore, CBT, Sexual torture, religious kink, blood kink, knife kink, scarification, handcuffs, cannibalism,

Beaumont was in Valentine getting some candy to satisfy his raging sweet tooth when he heard a rumor from the general store owner, “Thanks, partner.” Beau said as he left the general store, the man wandered down the road past the stables as he eats his chocolate bar. Beau decided to investigate the rumor and took a left down a vague path into the woods, minutes later he came across an abandoned wreck of a cabin, he approaches it with caution before he discovered there a cellar. Beaumont’s curiosity got the best of him when he thought about the rumor of a killer living here. It was urging him to go inspect the cellar doors, as he got closer he saw that there was a lock and chain, sealing the door shut, that is until he takes out his lock breaker and forces the lock to dislodge its mechanism. Beau smirks to himself as he opens the cellar doors but coughed as the smell of rotting flesh invaded his senses, “Fuck.” The man said in disgust as he tried swatting the revolting aroma coming from the dark cellar. Beau takes out his lantern and lights the wick before walking down the steps of the abandoned cellar, the sight he saw was appalling, body parts were lined on the walls from hooks along with notes and missing person posters that were scattered here and there. Candles were lit in a couple of places, indicating that someone was here previously, they might still be here. “Jesus Christ, I may be bad but I ain’t this bad.” Beaumont muttered to himself, before going further into the cellar.

Beau went into the back of the cellar and found a couple severed heads and various other body parts placed around the back room, he reached out to caress the severed arm that was on a hook that hung on the wall, before he discovered fresh blood that was pooled on the floor with a bloody hunting knife. “That is a mighty fresh puddle of blood, like it was just spilled.” Beau said as he swiped his fingers through the blood to further inspect it, a set of quiet footsteps alerted Beau to stop what he’s doing and protect himself. Unfortunately, he was to slow and was hit over the head by the stranger, rendering him unconscious, Beau then slumped against the wall. “You shouldn’t have broken into my cellar, mister.” The stranger said, he puts down the brick that he used to hit Beaumont over the head with before he moved some of the body parts hanging on the wall. The strange man struggled to pick up the giant man but once he got him up, he held Beau against him as he set him up on the wall, encircling handcuffs that were nailed to the wall around his wrists to hold him up against the wall. Beau sagged against the handcuffs while the stranger shackled his legs to the floor to limit the possibility of him kicking him, Beau groaned softly as he started to wake up minutes later. “Have you come for me? Or was this all… a nasty surprise…or maybe it’s both? Or maybe it is a nasty surprise even though you knew I was gonna be here, which is it?” The man said as Beau stood there, dazed and confused as the man lit up a lantern, illuminating the revolting room.  
“You should think about that. Save yourself thinking about what’s about to happen. Now, I’m not going to lie, It’s not gonna be nice… and fun. I mean... it’ll be fun for me, but it won’t be nice for you.” the mysterious stranger said, “At least no one’s found it nice so far, but maybe you’ll be the first. Do you like pain? Is it your friend? Because it is about to become your closest friend. But when it’s over… release, glorious release! Now, there’s no point in fighting so you might as well try and relax a bit.” The man said in a creepy yet slightly enticing tone, he pulls out his hunting knife and stalks forward until he can smell the anxiety vibrating his victim bones. “I can smell the fright permeating off of your flesh.” The man said, shucking the man’s suspenders off of his shoulders then pulled Beau’s shirt out of his pants so that it's untucked, he then slipped the knife in between the spaces of the buttons and pulled upwards to cut the thread and to pop the buttons off. Beau whined as the man ripped his shirt open and smiled wildly at the discovery of the healing small cuts and old scars that are scattered around his torso and no doubt other places. Beau remained dazed but lucid enough to growl and even to lean forward to try and bite him, albeit slow and weakly.

“Ooh, doggie likes to bite, huh?” The man said as he tilts Beau head by grabbing his jaw to move to the side to examine the prominent scar shaped like a bite mark, “It appears that pain is your lover instead of a stranger.” The stranger hisses in his ear, licking the shell of his ear to try and unnerve him, “Who are… you.” Beau groaned, weakly trying to thrash against his shackles, “Edmund Lowry Jr, try to remember it.” Edmund tweaked Beau’s nipples before he raked his nails down the man’s torso, Beau’s ab muscles contracting as the pleasurable sensation heats up his skin, the shackled man shuddered underneath Edmunds hands has he his curiosity further grows. “I wonder if your lover, pain, made more marks on your flawless skin~.” Edmund said as he bit his lip, sweat beads glide down Beau’s torso making his skin shine in the room illuminated by a lantern. As Edmund takes off the man’s gun belt off of his hips, he notices a tent in the man’s pants, the man looked up at Beau with a certain twinkle in his eyes, the shackled man didn’t recognize the mysterious gaze. Edmund placed his guns a few feet behind away from Beau before coming back to the shackled man to continue removing his pants, slicing the button off of his pants, he then crouches before he yanks them down his legs and left his drawers. The killer smirked at how big the man’s cock appeared to be when released from his tight pants. 

Edmund gazes at his thighs in awe, the sigils in the form of scars splayed out on his skin excited him indefinitely, “You’re a sign, given to me from God in the form of an incubus, blessed be the Father.” Edmund said as he glides his hand up and down Beau’s thighs, the killer notices the massive twitch that came from Beau’s cock, He shucks down his drawers to reveal the man’s bouncing and leaking cock. Edmund swallows the saliva that rapidly accumulated in his mouth at the sight of the other man’s length, almost forgetting about the knife in his hand Edmund stood up slowly as he drags the tip of the hunting knife along Beau’s body, sickly teasing him. “The Father blessed me on this day, bringing you to me, I originally thought you were here to… kill me. I’m beginning to think the opposite.” The killer said as he starts to press down on the blade on his large pec, slicing through the top layers of skin into the beginning of subcutaneous fat, “Mm, fuck me.” Beau groans as he shivered, “Have some manners, boy. What’s your name?” Edmund asked as he continued to slice sigils of his own into the man’s flesh, “A-Ah, mhm, B-Beaumont.” The shackled man said as he twitches and moans uncontrollably, “Beaumont what?” Edmund asked again, “W-Walker, Beaumont Walker.” The mustached man leaned in to lick up the blood that leaked out of Beau’s fresh wound, sticking the tip of his tongue in the fresh slits. Beaumont felt high and dazed and therefore couldn’t think straight as he leaned over to try and capture the man’s mouth, Edmund grins with deviancy as he closed the gap between them, nipping at his lips harshly, getting them to bleed a bit. Saliva dripped from their chins as they committed this atrocious sin. Edmund pulls back a little, a string of spit connecting to their lips, “You’re such a naughty incubus, seducing me like this.” The man said as he moved the knife down his torso to slice more sigils into his tanned flesh, Edmund moved his free hand down his grip Beau’s pulsating cock. The man bucks his hips, thrusting into the killer’s fist, “Ah, hnng, fu-fuck me! More, please!” Beau cries breathlessly.

Edmund laughs as he let him thrust into his hand over and over, trying to chase his orgasm down, the man finished another sigil before pressing the bloodied knife against Beaumont’s throat, “Are you gonna cum, Beaumont?” Edmund starts to press down a little harder on the knife, softly splitting the flesh, Beau moans as blood slipped down his clavicle and pecs. “My little Judas, cum for me!” The man leaned in and growled loudly in his ear, Beau let out a bestial growl as he cums shaking violently as he blows his load all over the bloodied floor. “Good boy, yeah, good boy Judas.” Edmund moans as he milks the man’s cock, rubbing his cum all over his length, Beau’s body trembles as he watched his own throat bleed down his torso. “Your blood is… delicious.” Edmund moans as he buries his face into the shackled man’s exposed throat, slurping the blood that flowed from the slice in his neck, “Ah, Eddie, fuck! It feels so good!” He groans as he leaned his head back while the man pressed himself against him, grunting, he drinks the delicious red liquid that oozed from his throat wound. With a salacious grunt Edmund pulls back to strip out of his city banker type clothing before he uses the blood from Beau’s wounds to slick up his hole, he then walked over to Beaumont before turning back around to insert the shackled man’s cock inside of him. “Oh, by the Father! You are absolute sin, beautiful sin. Ah-hnng.” The man slammed his ass back into Beau’s hips, Beau started to buck into him, the killer moans loudly in pleasure as Beau slams his hips into him, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! By the Father, breed me Beaumont!” Edmund yelled as he came into his hand, Beau continued to fuck him as the man rides out his orgasm. “I’m coming, fuck, I’m coming!” Beau screams, his voice hoarse from his sliced throat, he came inside the man with one last violent thrust, Beaumont whines as he floods the man’s insides. “Good boy, Judas, Good boy! Breed me, you fuckin’ incubus.”

Beaumont continued to thrust into him softly, cum sliding down Beau’s cock, “Mhm, w-why do you call me Judas?” Beau asked softly, “The Father gave me a disciple, you Beaumont, he gave me you. it’s an ironic name, because I know you’re not gonna betray me,” Edmund said pulling himself off of Beau’s cock before turning around to grab his jaw roughly, “You’re not gonna betray me are you?” The killer asked with a dark gleam in his eye, “No, I won’t betray you, Edmund.” Beaumont said as he stared into the man’s eyes, Edmund smiled brightly with a slightly crazy look in his eyes. “Good boy, Beaumont, you hungry?” Edmund asked as he went behind the wall that blocked the view to the outside from where Beau was chained. Edmund came back around with something in his hand, a couple pieces of unknown cooked meat, the killer comes closer to him with a small smile on his face, “Here, eat some of this.” Edmund said as he held a piece of meat in front of his mouth, Beaumont eats piece after piece, flavor exploded in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed the meat with soft moans. “Yeah, that’s a good boy, eat that boy’s meat.” Edmund said but accidentally let the origin of the meat slip out, Beau’s ear’s perked up as he paused his chewing, “What?” Beau said with a mouthful of meat, Edmund chuckled darkly, “Oh my little Judas, the Father wills that we consume the flesh of sinners, to cleanse them for their eternal voyage to the void.” Beau listened to him intently before swallowing the rest of the meat that was in his mouth before speaking, “D-Did you… just feed me a person’s flesh?” Beau asked as he tilted his head, the man’s eyes go wide with excitement, “The flesh of a great sinner, yes, he was a non-believer. The Father commanded it.” Edmund said as he went to grab Beau’s face with both hands, “Did you like the sinner’s flesh? Didn’t it taste absolutely wonderful?” Beau was silent for a minute before asking something Edmund didn’t expect, “Do… you have any more? I would like to have more, sir.” Beaumont asked meekly, expecting him to say no, Edmund began to smile widely, his eyes displaying a bright fire of desire. 

The man speeds walked around the wall again to get more cooked meat from Ed’s satchel, hurriedly coming back to his Judas to feed him more flesh from the sinner’s thigh, Ed came back to the shackled man to hand feed him again, Beaumont ate quickly swallowing chunks of human flesh with a litany of moans. Edmund looked down at the man’s cock and noticed it started to rise again with every bite of the sweet, slightly charred flesh. Edmund tests something deviant by slapping his Judas’ cock lightly, he flinches and moves his hips back with a moan before continuing to eat out of Ed’s hand. Beau’s backside was against the wall, restricting his movement from further moving back, Edmund slapped it a little harder this time, “Hnng, fuck, tastes so good.” Beaumont growls as Ed continued to play with him, Soon Beau finished eating and continued to moan as Edmund slapped and stroked his cock, “The Father has blessed you with this magnificent cock, to pleasure me with, my Disciple.” Edmund said in a dark tone, rubbing and stroking Beaumont’s cock with both of his bloodied hands, thumbing the sensitive slit, making the man tremble in pain and intense pleasure. Beau’s knee’s buckle a bit as he teased the head, Ed kneels on the ground to start worshiping the man’s beautiful cock. The killer starts by gently kissing his length from the base to tip, earning a whiney moan from the man above him, Edmund licks the man’s cock with a greedy mouth. “Please, I need more of your mouth, Eddie!” Beau moans as he tried to buck his hips, Edmund smirked as he held Beau’s hips still, “Shush, my Judas. Calm down, the Father wants me to savor this moment.” Edmund said before kissing his thigh where he previously carved sigils into him. The man began to sloppily lick his length before he enveloped his mouth around the shackled man’s cock, he then started to bob his head up and down. “Ah, your mouth feels so good, I love the feeling of your tongue on my cock!” Beaumont moaned loudly, his edge of the cliff coming ever so closer, “I’m gonna cum soon, Eddie!” Beau whines as he struggles in his restraints, Edmund stopped sucking but substituted his mouth for his hand to stroke him to orgasm. “Cum for me, Judas, mark me as your Savior!” Edmund commanded, with one final buck of his hips, the giant man reached his peak and fell over the edge. Coming on his savior’s face and in his mouth, earning a lewd moan from Edmund, “Fu-fuck me, ahh!” Beaumont screamed as he came, thighs shaking with the powerful orgasm that wracked through his body, Edmund stood up after he finished milking Beau’s cock to present his cum covered face to the man. “Clean me, my Judas, for you will be redeemed for your past sins.” 

Beaumont leaned forward to lick Edmund’s face clean of his own cum, placing small gentle kisses on various parts of Ed’s face, the man smiled as he rubbed his hands along Beaumont’s body. “My sweet Judas, you shall live with me from now on, in my cabin in the state of Lemoyne. Together we shall do the Father’s bidding and prepare the sinners for the void so that the Father can smile upon this world once again.” Edmund said as he dragged his hands gently up and down the man’s sides, “Yes my Savior.” Beaumont said as he leaned forward a little to close the gap between them, passionately kissing his Savior. “Come now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Edmund said as he unlocked the handcuffs, “Can you stand on your own?” Ed asked as he continued to unshackle the man, “I-I think so.” Beau said as he tried to walk, he began to hobble over to a chair to sit in it, Edmund went around the wall again to grab a bucket of water with a washcloth. The man returned a moment later carrying a bucket and a rag in his hands, he sets it on the ground next to Beau and began to wash his body clean of any blood and cum. “It hurts a little bit, t-the sigils and my throat.” Beau said, Edmund nodded as he cleaned him off, “I understand Beaumont, I’ll stitch up your throat for you and wrap it in gauze so it has a better chance at healing cleanly. As for the sigils, the must be as prominent as possible, therefore we cannot stitch it up, but I will wrap it in gauze as well.” Edmund explained, he finished cleaning his Judas up and grabbed a medical kit from behind the wall, he then started to stitch up his throat, after that he wrapped it in white medical gauze before doing the same wraps on the sigils that were carved into his pecs, hips and thighs. “Thank you, Edmund for showing me the light and love of the Father.” Beaumont told the man, Edmund smiled, “Of course, my darling Disciple.” They shared another kiss before Ed helped Beau over to the bed in the corner of the room to let him rest, “I’ll be back soon, I need to go into town to get some more food for us. Please rest, I don’t want you to hurt yourself on accident.” The man got dressed after quickly cleaning himself up and left the cellar to go into Valentine, leaving Beaumont to sleep in the cellar of Lucky’s Cabin.


	14. Good Boy Arthur (High honor! Arthur Morgan x Low Honor! OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbing Seamus' cousin, by marriage, went wrong...and sexual :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags included in this chapter are: Daddy dom/ Little Boy, Creampies, Minor Blood kink, Cum without touching, Overstimulation 
> 
> Slight warning, murder happens
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a kudos and or comment :)

Beaumont was in Emerald Ranch with Arthur when Seamus called them over and had asked the two of them to rob his cousin, by marriage, blind, Beaumont glanced at Arthur who seemed a little adamant about robbing Seamus’ cousin, by marriage. “We’ll do it. As long as the pay is good.” Beau said with a sneer, Seamus look at him, “Sure, yeah, I’ll pay you handsomely. Now get goin’.” The fence said Arthur was gonna say something but was interrupted by Beaumont grabbing him by the shoulders and steered him over to their horses. “C’mon Arthur, don’t ponder on it too much, you’ll hurt that oaf brain of yours.” Beau teased, climbing onto St. John, Arthur looked away with a grumble as he climbed onto his own horse, “C’mon boy.” Beau grunted as he thumped his spurs against his mounts thigh’s. “Why’re you always mean to me?” Arthur said meekly as he nervously glanced at the other man, Beau looked him up and down, “Because. Somebody has to tease the fuck outta you. And last I checked you like it, boy.” Beau said with a smirk, Arthur’s face burned bright red, his mouth hung open slightly as he stuttered, “I-I never, uh, I ain’t never…” Arthur tried to speak but kept stumbling over his words, Beaumont laughs as his boy tried to argue against Beau’s statement. “You’re really gonna try to argue against me? I know you just love to be degraded. Come on, Arthur, don’t be so shy and meek about it.” Beaumont said with a deviant smile, Arthur wanted to say something but failed to come up with the words, they continued to ride to the small ranch. When they reach Seamus’ cousin’s house, they crouch behind a rock to case the house from afar with binoculars. “You wanna just go in while they sleep, or do you wanna do it in the morning with a distraction?” Arthur asked as he put away his binoculars, Beau put his away as well before pausing a moment to think about, “Well, we’re already here and I’d rather not wait, let’s do it now. You go check and see if the carriage is in the shed over there and I’ll check out the house.” Beau said slapping Arthur on the ass, he squeaks before looking at the offending hand and who it belonged to, face burning red once again. Beau smiled before sneaking off towards the house before Arthur went off towards the shed.  
Beaumont looked into the window around the side of the house and discovered a young man sleeping in a small bed, Beau then goes to the front of the house and opens the door, sneaking in without making a sound despite being a behemoth. He sneaks around picking up things like billfolds, jewelry boxes, and things of that nature. Beau heard a groan come from the other room, it was the room he peeked into with the young man sleeping in the bed. Beau snuck into the kid’s room, taking a couple of billfolds from the chest at the end of the kid’s bed, he continued to look around but a floorboard decided to creak. “Hmm? Daddy?” The kid said as he started to wake up, ‘Shit.’ Beau said in his head before taking out his hunting knife, he stood up and sped over to the kids, and before the young man could say anything his throat was cut, blood splattered onto Beau’s face. The kid tried to stop the bleeding but then weakly grabbed Beau’s face with a bloodied hand, Beau watched as his victim’s life left his brown eyes. Beau couldn’t stop the smile that crawled onto his face, his eyes twinkle with dark intent as he crept upstairs, sneaking towards the main resident of the house, Seamus’ cousin. The man slept in his bed, oblivious to the man who stood before him with a large knife soaked in his own son’s blood. Beau wiped his blade off before sheathing in, he then climbed onto the bed to straddle Mr. Crawford, the man immediately woke up when the weight of a behemoth sat on his hips, Beau then began to strangle him occasionally letting Bob catch his breath before continuing, dragging this out as much as possible.  
Arthur sat in the carriage outside the house, waiting on Beaumont, the man then looked up and saw a shadow on the wall of the second-floor bedroom, “What is he doin’?” Arthur said with an annoyed groan, the man got down from the carriage and entered the house, the soft scent of blood filled his senses immediately, he coughed in disgust as he searched for the source. Once he found the kid dead in his bed with his throat slit, he ran up the stairs and discovered that Beau was choking the life out of Bob Crawford. “What are you doin’! We aren’t supposed to kill them!” Arthur said as he went to try and pry Beau off of him, but it was too late as Beau snapped Bob’s neck. Arthur was in shock, hyperventilating a little as he paced, “Can you calm the fuck down, you’re acting like you’ve never seen me kill someone.” Beau said with a scoff getting off the bed, Arthur stood there with a panicked look on his face, Beau came up to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. He briefly struggled in Beau’s arms, “Stop.” Beau barked at him, Arthur froze as he was forced to rest his head against Beau’s chest by Beau pressing his bloodied hand onto the back of his head. The tall man felt his boy’s hard-on against his thigh before he pushed Arthur against the wall, “Your hard, Boy. Why is that, huh? Yer a regular draggle-tail, ain’t ya?”” Beau stated as he rubbed his palm against the smaller man’s crotch, Arthur tried to stifle a moan as he grabbed onto Beau’s shoulders, “I- I don’t k-know, Beau—ah!” Arthur stuttered as he pathetically moaned, his face red with embarrassment. “Oh, poor baby, I think you do know. You’re turned on by me being covered in blood, aren’t you, baby boy. Tell me what makes your little dick hard.” Beau purred into the man’s ear, unbuckling his gun belt to take it off of him, Arthur squeezed his thighs together as his hard cock swelled further. “O-Ok! Yes, It-it’s because you look s-so so-sexy while covered in b-blood!” Beau smirked as he crouched down to yank Arthur’s pants down, “Ah, fu-fuck! Beau, it hurts!” The smaller man said with a whiney cry, Beau stood up and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s throat as he slapped Arthur’s little cock a couple times. Arthur tried to move his dick away by bucking his hips back towards the wall, “Watch your mouth, little boy. Or would you rather me watch it for you.” Beaumont said as he flicked the head of Arthur’s dick.  
“Ah, I-I’m sorry, Beau! Please… Daddy…” Arthur whines breathlessly, Beau smiled at the unexpected nickname the smaller man gave him. The behemoth flipped Arthur around and held Arthur’s hand above his head with a large hand, Beau took out his heavy, stiff cock and rubbed it against his hole teasing Arthur. “Did you say somethin’ little boy?” Beau said as he pressed the head of his cock against Arthur’s asshole, “Ah, Daddy! Please, I want your cock inside me! Please!” Arthur begged as he jutted his hips out, Beau let his hands go and gripped onto the smaller man’s hips, sinking further inside him before quickly thrusting in and out of his boy with a litany of moans and growls. Arthur moaned loudly as he was fucked harshly, “That’s it, I know your slutty hole can take my fuckin’ cock, c’mon baby!” Beau groaned in his boy’s ear, Arthur kept his hands on the wall as his little dick swung between his legs as his hole was being wrecked by his best friend. Beaumont grabbed a fistful of Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back and to the side for him to lick and bite the boy’s neck, Arthur moans at the feeling of teeth at the juncture of his neck. Soon the sensations became too much for the both of them; Arthur came first, his orgasm pushing him off the cliff of ecstasy, his cum splattered on the wall of the bedroom. Next Beaumont came, flooding Arthur’s tight insides with his cum, he stayed inside him for a couple minutes as he empties his balls into the smaller man. “Good boy, Arthur, you did good.” Beau praised him as he pets his hair, Arthur leaned into the touch before turning his head to kiss the giant man on his lips, Beau smiled softly as Arthur’s spit slicked lips met his own. 

Beaumont gently slips his dick out of Arthur’s used hole and puts his pants back together. “A-Ah.” Arthur moaned in pain as Beau rubbed his bruised hole with the pad of his thumb, “Go clean yourself up, I’ll be outside.” Beau said before licking the cum off of his gloved thumb as Arthur peered at him with a red face, he nods quickly as he stepped out of his pants to go downstairs and find the sink. Beaumont went downstairs with him and then exited the house to go wait for him in the driver side of the Carriage, minutes later Arthur limped outside and climbed into the carriages shotgun seat. “Ready, boy?” Beau asked as he placed his hand on Arthur’s inner thigh, Arthur stuttered out a yes as Beau rubbed his thigh before grabbing ahold of the reigns and yanked on them to get the horses going back to Emerald Ranch. On their way back to the ranch Arthur started to ask Beau a question, “B-Beau, can you, um, d-do that again, sometime l-later.” The smaller man said as he looked down at his hands nervously, “Do what?” Beau asked faking his confusion, “Y-You know… fu-fucking m-me. I-I want you to do that t-to me again.” Arthur stuttered out as he refused to look at Beaumont, the man pulled over to the side of the road. Arthur noticed they stopped a moment later and tried to ask Beau why’d they stop but Beau interrupted him with a deep kiss, Arthur moaned into Beau’s mouth as Beau palmed The smaller man’s crotch. Arthur’s dick got increasingly hard as Beau squeezed and rubbed it, the large man moved his kisses to Arthur’s neck and sucked hickies onto the soft flesh of his throat. Arthur rushed to get his own cock out so Beau could have more access to his dick, “Heh, oh no, no, no. I ain’t gonna let you cum that easy.” Beau said taking his hands and mouth off of Arthur, “W-What? No, Please! I-I wanna cum.” Arthur pleaded as Beau leaned back with a smile. Arthur tried to grab Beau’s big hand to guide it to his dick but the big man just pulled it away. Arthur was borderline in tears because of how hard and desperate he was, “P-Please, I need to cum…” Arthur cries, Beau pats his lap after unbuckling his pants and shucking them down a bit, showing the smaller man where he wants him.  
Arthur blinks before climbing into Beau’s lap, pulling his own pants down a little so Beau’s length can sheathe itself inside him without his pants getting in the way. The smaller man sits on Beau’s cock, sinking down as he moans softly in pleasure, pre-cum leaked out of Arthur’s dick, and made a mess out of Beau’s shirt. Beau slapped Arthur’s face, “Bad boy, you made a fucking mess without me telling you to, I’ll make you pay for that, boy.” Arthur gasped softly before growling quietly, clearly aroused by the fact the he struck him across the face. “You’re such a little whore aren’t you, Arthur, yeah~.” Beau drawled it out at the end, dragging his hands up and down Arthur’s thighs gliding over the smaller man’s ass cheeks, squeezing them before giving one of his butt cheeks a slap. Arthur started to lift his hips up and down in Beau’s lap, his cock rubbing against the cloth of the larger man’s shirt, creating delicious friction he desperately needed, “Good boy, keep goin’ Arthur, I can see you're close to coming on my cock.” Beau croons as Arthur’s mouth hung open with drool dripping out the corners of his pretty mouth. Beau presented his gloved fingers to Arthur’s mouth, the man then took the gloved fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily as he fucked himself on Beau’s cock, “I’mma cum!” Arthur moans around Beau’s fingers, moments later Arthur’s came hard on Beau’s dick, his whole body trembles and shakes as he rides through his orgasm. Arthur’s cock spasms as he’s pushed over the edge, his cum splattering onto Beau’s shirt where his chest and stomach are, he removes his fingers from his wet mouth and scoops some cum up onto his fingers before shoving them back in Arthur’s mouth, he moans at the taste of his own sweet cum. “That’s a good boy, lick up your own cum. Hmm, you’re a greedy boy aren’t you?” Beau crooned into Arthur’s ear, the smaller man shuddered as he continued to ride Beau’s cock, now desperately trying to get Beau to cum inside him again. “I want you to cum in me, Daddy…” Arthur leaned in and moaned into Beau’s ear, the behemoth smiled and sucked more dark hickies onto Arthur’s sweaty flesh.

The carriage started to shake with how much Arthur began to bounce on Beau’s thick cock, Beau grabs Arthur’s butt cheeks and keeps a hold onto them as he fucks out his boy. 5 minutes of good, sweaty fucking Beau is coming inside of Arthur’s little ass, “Fuck~ that’s right take my fuckin’ cum, I love breeding your tight ass!” Beau moans into Arthur’s shoulder as the smaller man milks his big cock, hole clenching around the base of the man’s length. Beau hugs Arthur as the smaller man rests his head on Beaumont’s shoulder, they sat there a couple minutes, Arthur cock warming his best friend while the moon shone on them, highlighting their sweat and the cum that drips out of Arthur’s hole and slides down Beau’s dick. “T-Thank you, Daddy… for all of this, I-It makes me happy.” Arthur mumbles against his Daddy’s neck, “You’re very welcome, baby boy. My good little boy.” Beau replied as he petted Arthur’s medium length blonde hair, carding his fingers gently through it; fingernails scraping softly on his scalp. Arthur moaned softly, snuggling closer to Beau. Minutes pass before they both decide they should get going back to Emerald Ranch, Arthur got himself together before sitting beside Beau in the shotgun seat. “My fuckin’ ass hurts...” Arthur murmured softly as he adjusted himself, “Is your little dick hard again? Want me to give you a hand with that?” Beau snickered as he slapped his hardening cock again, “Ah, s-stop. I’m sensitive!” Arthur growled as he turned his body away, “Hey, c’mere boy.” Beau said softly as Arthur peered back at him, the small man scoots back over to the man and cuddled into his side before wrapping an arm around Beau’s middle. Beau growled possessively as he kissed Arthur’s forehead, “My good boy, such a good boy.” Beau mumbled into his hair as they pulled off the side of the road to continue back to Emerald Ranch. As soon as they made it back to the ranch Seamus had noticed Beau’s massively blood-stained shirt, “Did- Did you kill them, I told you to try not to?!” Seamus whispered angrily as he stomped over to the pair, Beau got into his face with a growl, “B-Beau didn’t mean to, they woke up and shot at him, he didn’t do it on purpose!” Arthur hurriedly explained, both hands-on Beau’s chest to push him back away from Seamus, the man just stomped off after paying them handsomely. The boys then rode back to the camp with the lovely events that previously transpired fresh in their deviant minds.


	15. Put Your Hands On Me (Lenny Summers x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny seemed like he needed a hand~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags include: Hand and finger kink, hand/blowjobs, cum swallowing, soft choking
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a kudos and or comment :) also apologies if this is too short :/

It was late when Beaumont walked around camp tiredly, trying to make his way to his tent but accidentally stumbled across Lenny sitting under the tree with the hanging bones, jerking off with a hand over his mouth, seemingly trying to keep quiet. Beau crept closer to the young man, curious to see how this plays out, the big hulking man stepped on a stick that made a loud cracking sound, alerting the young man to his presence. Lenny gasped as he stared up at Beaumont, “W-Why are you-,” Lenny says trying to hide himself from Beau’s wandering eyes, Beau drools a little as he stared at the young man’s blushing face. The giant man smiled softly, “Oh, don’t pay no mind to me, darling.” Beau interrupted as he sat down on the ground a few feet away from the man, Lenny paused before he gave his own length a few experimental strokes before continuing as he nervously glanced at Beau every couple seconds. Lenny moaned softly as his strokes became faster and faster, his breath getting more ragged, without warning Beau crawled towards him and gently removed Lenny’s hand from his cock and replaced it with his mouth, sucking softly on the head of Lenny’s member. Lenny gasped as his hands immediately went to Beau’s head, pushing his head down. “O-Oh, fuck, Beau!” Lenny moaned softly as he came quickly inside Beau’s mouth, the giant man swallowing any cum that entered his mouth before deep throating Lenny’s bigger than average cock. “Ah, Jesus Beaumont, fuck me~.” Lenny said as he thrusts into his throat, the young man let him up for air a moment later, “Damn Lenny, you got rough there for a second.” Beau said with a small laugh, Lenny apologized shortly after, “Nah, don’ worry about it darlin’, I love it rough. As you might’ve heard from the others.” Beau smiled as he reached over to rub his thumb over the head of Lenny’s cock, the young man moans into his fist as his thighs trembled. Lenny reaches over to grab Beau’s other hand, holding it against his face, licking and sucking on Beau’s fingers while Beau’s other hand stroked his cock. “You like my hands on you, dontchu Lenny?” The giant man said with a smirk, Lenny moans while nodding as his face contorted in pleasure, “I-I’m gonna c-cum again!” The young man whined into Beaumont’s palm as he licked it softly. Moments later Lenny was coming into Beau’s hand, “There ya go, Lenny. You like it when I milk your cock?” Beau asked lowly as Lenny placed Beau’s big hand on his tender throat, making him squeeze softly, “Y-Yes, sir!” Lenny mewls as he bucks his hips in pleasure, “You taste delicious,” Beau growls while he licked the young man’s cum off of his hand, Lenny saw this and went to crawl on top of Beau, pressing his plump, red lips against Beau’s own. “I-I love you, Beaumont, I a-always have had feelings for you.” Lenny wrapped his arms around the big man’s neck and kissed his cheek, “Aw, I love you too, darlin’.” Beaumont said as he hugs Lenny back, keeping him close.


	16. Big Bear of a man (Bill Williamson x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and Beau rescue Bill from a gang of bounty hunters because uh who can resist a big, bear of a man tied up and spread with a penchant for praise and validation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one being incredibly short, so sorry about that,
> 
> Tags include: Light rope bondage, handjob and mild cum eating

Beau was riding back from Valentine when Javier came out of the woods on horseback, “Beau! Hey! Bill was kidnapped by bounty hunters when he was out hunting!” Javier shouted as he came closer, Beau’s face went from cheery to downright pissed, “What! Where is he?!” The tall man growled as he pulled on his horse’s reigns for him to slow down, “I tracked him to the bounty hunter’s camp near-by, c’mon let’s go get him before they take him in!” Beau nods and follows Javier into the woods, as they come close to the smoke that billows into the sky, they dismounted their horses and snuck up on the bounty hunters on foot. “How you wanna-.” Javier began before Beaumont hopped out of the bushes and started spraying bullets at the bounty hunters, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Beaumont screamed as he gunned down the hired guns, when they all fell to the ground with a loud thud Beau holstered his two pearl gripped pistols. “Oh fuck! Thank god you boys got here in time. Now untie me before more of those bastards come!” Beau nodded as he searched the camp for any goods, “Hah, I’ll meet you two at home.” Javier blurted out when he came out of the bushes before turning on his heels to leave quickly. Beaumont looked at him curiously before he continued to search the bodies when Bill whined for him to cut him loose, when the giant man finished looting the bounty hunter’s bodies he turned to look at Bill for the first time since he got to the camp, the man was on his knees as he was tied to a post with his hands secured behind his head with his legs spread open. Beaumont drooled at the sight of his boy tied up and presented to him, “Damn, don’t you look mighty pretty.” Beau said as he came closer, Bill blushed as he tried to look away but kept glancing back at Beau who is now crouched in front of him, “J-Just get me outta here… please.” Bill said as he wiggled in his restraints, Beaumont unbuttoned the bound man’s flannel shirt before smoothing his hand over Bill’s hairy chest, rubbing the little pink nubs with his thumbs. Beau licked a stripe up Bill’s neck, nibbling his earlobe for a moment before raking his hands down his chubby belly, smirking as the bound man moaned loudly at the gentle touches.   
Beaumont praised Bill as he rubbed him through his ranching pants, “P-Please, I wanna cum!” Bill whined as he bucked against Beaumont’s hand, the giant man proceeded to take out Bill’s cock and stroked it slowly, teasing the hell out of the man. “Good boy, Bill. That’s good, baby.” Beaumont said as he stroked his hard dick even faster, “Ah! Fuck me!” Bill screamed into the night air as he came into Beau’s hand. “That’s my boy!” Beau said excitedly, licking his hand clean before cutting Bill free, “T-Thank you, Beau.” Bill said as he rubbed his sore wrists, Beau helped him stand up after he put himself away, “No problem, try not getting kidnapped next time.” Beau said with a smirk, Bill grunted a whatever and walked off towards camp, “I’ll see ya back at camp, Beau!” The man threw over his shoulder, Beaumont shook his head while smiling and looked around for anything he could eat, hunger overtaking his thoughts.


	17. Forgive me, Father(Arthur Morgan x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Arthur is a reverend at the church in Saint Denis and he doesn't have any ties to the gang, but I guess he does now since, well you know~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags in this chapter include: Priest kink, popping of cherries, creampies and rough fucking

You have never really been a religious man nor have you been a man that cared about himself, but when Dutch told you to go to Saint Denis to take a load off and relax because of how hard you work as Dutch’s second in command. You reluctantly agreed and rode off towards the bustling city of Saint Denis, you grumble incoherently as you draw near to the city. You and your horse, St. John, walk along the street with no destination in mind, you soon found yourself in front of the church that was more or less in the middle of the city. You stared at the entrance of the large church, ‘Come in.’ a voice said, you looked around in search of the voice but found nothing, ‘Come in.’ it said again but louder and closer, as if it was near you. Grumbling softly, you dismounted your horse and hitched him to a post, you hesitantly walked towards the wooden double doors. When you walked into the holy place you saw that it was mostly empty, save for a couple of strangers here and there in the back of the pews, you walked down the middle path between the rows of pews and sat near the front. You took your hat off in respect for the Lord, you guessed, as you sat down. You looked down at your boots and held your gaze before you heard footsteps coming closer, you didn’t look up until that deep drawl spoke up, “I’ve never seen you in here, my son.” The man said, something in your head urged you to look up at the man, when you did you saw a blonde-haired man with a slight stubble and baby blue eyes looking fondly into your own eyes. The blue-eyed man was dressed in a priest’s outfit, his muscles looked larger than what you’d think a ‘normal’ priest would have. “I-I, uh, I’m not from ‘round here… I should go, shouldn’t I?” You stuttered before you began to stand up, the priest put a warm hand on your shoulder, making you pause and sit down again. “It’s alright my son, all are welcome here.” He said as he sat down beside, you let out a soft sigh, “I’m sorry…” You said as you looked at your hands, flexing your fingers a bit, the father placed his large, warm hand on your shoulder and squeezed softly. “For what?” The man asked peering over at you.  
“F-For sinning, Father. I-I’m a bad man, and I don’t deserve anything.” You explained as you put your head in your hands, “Nonsense, all of God’s creatures deserve life and love. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done in your lifetime, as long as you repent before you meet God, you will have a guaranteed entrance to heaven.” The priest explained as he smoothed his hand over your back, you sighed with a soft whine, “W-What’s your name, Father?” You asked as you stared at the Father, “Arthur Morgan, Father Morgan is what the church calls me.” Arthur said with a smile, you blushed at the fact that another man smiled warmly at you without any ill intent. Father Morgan noticed and a small tint of crimson spread across his face, “Yours?” Arthur asked with another gentle smile, “M-mm, uh Y/N L/N, Sir.” You said as you held out your hand nervously, Arthur’s warm hand closed around your own in a shake, causing both of you to get jitters. “No need to call me Sir, Y/N.” The man said as he placed a hand on your shoulder, you sighed softly before grumbling to yourself, “F-Father, I’ve been having sinful thoughts as of late.” You admitted, looking at Arthur once more before glancing down at your own hands, “Like what?” Father Morgan tilts his head a little as he furrows his brows, “I-I’m ashamed and too scared to tell you… I’m sorry.” You said as you got up and tried to walk past Arthur but the man grabbed your wrist gently, “Would you rather go into my office to tell me privately?” Father Morgan said as he slowly stood up, careful not to scare you with the sudden movement after seeing how you reacted to a kind smile. You stuttered a lot as you tried to say ok, Arthur gave you another sweet smile before leading you by the hand into a room behind Jesus’ statue, the room was relatively small but had a medium-sized desk with two chairs and a twin-sized bed that was tucked into the corner along with a couple of bookshelves lining the wall near the door. Arthur let your hand go and went to sit in the chair behind the wooden desk, “Tell me your sinful thoughts, Y/N. I’ll be able to help you if you tell me what they are.” The priest said as he folded his hands together on the desk.  
You stood by the door for a moment before walking over to the desk to sit in the chair that was in front of it, the chair creaked under your weight as you settled into it, “W-Well, I’m a f-fornicator. I can’t stop myself from thinking bad thoughts about people I meet on the street, I feel so ashamed about it so I don’t act on it and I-I’m sorry Father. I’m so angry at myself for feeling this way, I-I hate myself sometimes because I hate my brain, stupid fuckin’ brain!” You said as you clenched your fists in your lap, “Now, now, Y/N don’t say those things about yourself over something you can’t control. While being a fornicator is a sin, there are ways to relieve your pent up emotions and ways to help with your impure thoughts but you’ll have to repent afterward.” Father Morgan said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye, you perked up at the priest’s words, “R-Really? Y-You think you can help me?” You said in a hopeful tone, “Sure, now what specific thoughts are you havin’? The more I know, the more I’ll be able to single out what you need.” Father Morgan said with a small smile, you nod before thinking a moment, “W-Well, I’ve always liked both women and men, and lately all I can think about is men… and their bodies. The way their muscles twitch and move, I-It makes my Johnson hard…” You went on to describe what your impure thoughts were, you were so caught up in explaining what’s been going through your head you didn’t even notice that Arthur got out of his chair and went over to the cot. You continued to ramble as you stared down at your hands, rubbing your thighs together to try and calm down your hard-on, “Y/N, look at me.” Father Morgan said from the corner of the room, you peered at him and what he saw was incredibly surprising, “F-Father where are your clothes?” You asked as you turned around in your chair so that your back was facing towards Arthur, the man had taken off his clothes, save for his underwear, and stood there flexing a little. The image of Arthur’s body was burned into your brain, not that it’s a problem, but the way Arthur’s muscles twitched and moved as the man flexed his arms and abs. The way Arthur’s hands smoothed over his own slightly hairy chest and slid down his torso until his hand groped his junk, you whimpered at the sight that was ingrained into your brain. “Y/N, look at me. C’mon, the only way to stifle your temptations is to indulge them, come over here, Y/N.”   
Your face burned bright red as you stood up slowly, hesitantly turning around to walk over to the man, keeping your eyes on the ground. Arthur used his thumb and forefinger to lift up your chin to make you look into his eyes, your heart rate was going crazy, your breathing getting more erratic as you stared at Father Morgan’s body. “Go on, touch me, I know you’re tempted to do so.” Arthur said with a small smirk, taking your hand in his own before placing it on his bare chest, you squeak as you touched his chest. Instinctively squeezing his pecs, the feeling of his hairy chest felt heavenly in your hand, you brought your other hand up to do the same to the other pec. “There ya go, boy. I’m here for you now, satisfy your cravings and temptations.” Arthur said with a soft moan as you rubbed his nipples with your thumb and forefinger, “Y-Yes Father.” You said when you buried your face into Arthur’s neck, breathing in his divine scent, you licked and kissed the man’s throat with a moan.  
You rubbed your hands all over Arthur’s body, well at least everywhere you can reach, “Good Lord, Y/N. Your hands feel so good.” Arthur said as he writhed underneath your gentle touch, “I-I wanna f-fuck you, Arthur. Please, I need r-release.” You whined as you softly begin to frot against him, Arthur smiled as he pushed you back a little so he had room to take his underwear off, you stared with desire as Arthur’s cock twitches and jumps. You grasped it softly and tugged on it experimentally, Arthur moaned at the loving tugs, “You can be rough with me, Y/N. I don’t mind.” The man comments as you began to strip off your clothes, once you were fully naked you started to stroke your aching cock, “A-Are you sure?” You asked as you grabbed Arthur’s hips to turn him around and bent him over the bed softly, pressing yourself against his ass, “Yes, Y/N, please fuck me.” Arthur peered behind his shoulder to gaze at your blushing face, you then scramble to rifle through your satchel to find your pomade so you can slick up your cock and Arthur’s hole. You then slipped a couple of slick fingers inside Arthur, he let out a groan at the feeling of you stretching him open, “You’re so tight, have you done this before?” You asked as you paused for a moment, “N-No, it’s ok, keep going Y/N.” Arthur moaned as he turned to look back at you again. You nodded before continuing to scissor him open enough to accommodate your girth, moments later you took hold of your hard cock and pressed the head against Arthur’s hole, “A-Are you ready, Father?” You questioned, Arthur nodded with a breathy ‘yes’.   
With that you slowly pushed inside of him, his ass wrapped around your cock as you sheathed yourself inside him. Once you were fully inside him, you waited a moment so Arthur could adjust to the wide intrusion, “Please, Y/N, start moving. Yer killin’ me here.” Arthur groans as he wiggled against Your pelvis. You mutter an apology and started to softly move in and out of him, he moaned into the sheets as you begin to pick up the pace of your thrusts, you got lost in the sensation of him clenching around your cock occasionally and how he moaned your name. You grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, making him arch his back and jut out his ass. “F-Fuck, you feel so good, Father Morgan. When your fuckin’ ass squeezes my cock, it makes me wanna cum deep inside you.” You growl as you begin to fuck him harder, those words struck a chord with Arthur because he clenches around you as he pushed back into your hips with each thrust. “Ah, c-cum inside me, Y/N, it’s the only way to satisfy your cravings.” Arthur moans into the air as he gazed with heavy-lidded eye behind him to look into your eyes, it’s like a switch flipped in your head, you hiked up your left foot onto the bed to get more leverage and to start jackhammering his prostate like a fuckin’ rabbit. Arthur’s breathing became ragged as he neared his orgasm, “’M gonna cum, Y/N, p-please. Make me cum!” Arthur whined into the mattress.   
You felt a swirling heat bubble in the pit of your stomach as you were dragged closure to your peak, your breathing quickened and your grip tightened on his wrists, “Fuck, I’m gon’ breed you, Father. Gonna fill you up with my cum!” You growled as you pounded out the last few thrusts before you explode inside of him with a loud grunt. Arthur came at the feeling of you filling him up with your cum, the feeling being new but so fuckin heavenly to him, you let go of his wrists and rubbed his hips gently with warm hands before you dragged your hand up and down his muscled back. “I’m so full… of your cum, Y/N, it feels so…” Arthur said before losing his train of thought when you started to slowly pump in and out of him again, the feeling was so overwhelming all he could do was twitch and writhe underneath you. Leaning over him, you begin to kiss his shoulder before trailing up to his neck, softly biting at the sweaty spot underneath his ear. Arthur gasps softly, turning his head to capture your lips with his own, moaning into his mouth as you slither your tongue into his yearning mouth. You then reached down and grabbed his dick and started to stroke it firmly, he shudders into your mouth as he’s close to coming again.   
“Cum for me, Father.” You moan in between kisses, he nodded as his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hung open as his cock spasms in your fist, his cum spurting onto the bedsheets. You both breathe heavily as you cling to him and come down from your highs, you then pull out of him gently and sit next to him on the bed. Arthur whines a little as he sits on his sore ass, “How are you feeling, Y/N, any better?” Arthur asked as he puts a large hand on your thigh. You leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before leaning your forehead against his, “Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you, Father.” You say as you lean back and lay down on the bed with your legs hanging off the side. The Father watches your muscles contract and move as you stretch your tired limbs, your cock twitched a little when you noticed him eyeing you up and down with a hazy smile on his face. “What now, Father?” You asked softly as you sat up and turned your body towards him,   
“Now we pray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the break in between chapters btw, I feel really bad, sorry about that. I've been working on a book I wanna publish, that's where I've been lol


	18. You were a soldier, right? (Micah Bell x OMC! Beaumont Walker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah's drunk and he teases Beau about his time in the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags in this chapter include: Harsh skull fucking, drunkenness, reluctant cum swallowing, 
> 
> Fic inspo from MALLR4T on Tumblr and Ao3

Micah usually drinks alone in a random saloon in a town he’d like to forget, but since all of that trouble in Valentine and the fact that Dutch wants them to not stir up more trouble in Rhodes, he resorts to drinking in camp but only when a few people are up. The man never drank too much since that incident in Strawberry, the reason he and the O’Driscoll got into a fight was because Micah was coming onto him, feeling him up and such, Micah didn’t even realize that it was an O’Driscoll at the time. Tonight, the intoxicated blonde man was needy and in need of release, he walked around camp until his blurry eyes found their way to Beaumont’s tent that was set up next to the medical caravan. Micah stumbled over to the tent, dropping his bottle of whiskey on the way over, he stood outside the entrance for a moment thinking about their relationship, Micah never like Beaumont in the beginning but as time went on he saw how similar they were. They never spoke to one another but now was the time to do so, right?

The ex-soldier stood in his tent speaking softly to himself, seemingly talking to a figment of his imagination when Micah and his alcohol-soaked mind entered his tent, the blonde man stood there and watched the 6’6’’ man growl to himself and argue indistinctly. “Mr. Walker, who’re you’s talkin’ to?” Micah slurred as he blinked at the ebony-haired man, Beau looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at him before folding his arms across his chest, his broad back still facing the rat-like man. Filthy thoughts began to fill Micah’s mind without control as he leered at the other man’s large form, Micah felt himself get hard in his stained white pants while he shuffled over to Beaumont, holding his hands out in front of him so he wouldn’t fall on his face if he tripped over his feet. Beau felt hands grab his waist, he went rigid as he was forcibly turned around by Micah, his big hands falling to his sides as the man spoke, “Thinkin’ about yer time in the war, huh? What did you get discharged for again?” Micah hiccups as he leaned his forehead on the man’s sternum, his hat falling to the floor with a soft but dull noise. “Yeah, deviancy and manslaughter. Why do you ask?” Beaumont mumbles before gently pushing Micah away from him, “How did it feel to fuck… a man?” Micah manages to say as he stumbled back, his whiskey drenched mind did flips while he grinned at Beau, he dragged out the word ‘fuck’ and ‘man’ in an effort to tease the hulking man about his military experience out in the field. “Fuck off, Micah.” Beaumont said before he crossed his arms again as Micah smirked, “C’mon, tell me, I know a laced… mutton like yourself would love to blabber about your time in the field with your fellow… soldiers.” Micah said with a sly look on his face, but that look changed into fear when his throat was grabbed by a big hand, the blonde man grunted softly when he was forced onto his knees.

Beaumont’s left hand abandoned his throat to grip his long blonde hair in a tight fist, “Fine, you wanna know so bad? Here, I’ll fuckin’ show you.” Beau said through gritted teeth as he undid his belt with an expert hand, Micah stared through half-lidded eyes at the man as he pulled out his larger than average dick, not that Micah has seen many but it’s the biggest so far. Beau rubbed the head of his hard, uncut cock on Micah’s lips, drool and pre-cum smearing around the blonde man’s mustache and chin, “Open up, boy.” Beaumont said, enticing the man to open his mouth a little, “Wider.” The large man growled as he pushed two fingers into Micah’s mouth and forced him to open up more. “Watch your teeth,” Beau said before pushing his twitching cock into Micah’s eager and dripping mouth, Micah couldn’t even fit a little less than half as he sucked softly, he was making little sounds as he tried his best to suck the man off with his downright terrible skills. A soft exhale of breath came from above him, Micah looked up into Beau’s green eyes and releases his cock to begin licking his length up and down, soft moans fell freely from his intoxicated mouth, Micah hated himself for moaning like a whore as he sucked the man’s dick, but he couldn’t help himself. Beau’s gaze went dark as his grip in Micah’s hair tightened once more, a pained but lewd moan escaped the blonde man before Beaumont stuffed his cock into his mouth again, only this time pushing further until Micah’s nose was buried in the patch of hair at the base of Beau’s cock. The blonde man seemed to not have a gag reflex but he didn’t know how to breathe properly, Micah’s hands grasp at the bigger man’s thighs, clawing at his jeans as he can’t breathe, “Breathe through your nose, you dolt.” Beaumont said as he held Micah’s head still, his cock stuffed down his throat while the man began to breathe heavily through his nose. 

Micah heard a dark chuckle from above him, he ain’t never heard Beaumont laugh let alone like… that, when the blonde man looked up at Beau again, he swears he saw the devil in his eyes. The ebony-haired man started thrusting in and out of his throat, soft growls reverberated from the man’s big chest as he was nearing his peak, Micah made guttural choking sounds as he was skull fucked by his brother in arms. Suddenly Micah couldn’t breathe anymore, his tear-filled eyes screwed tightly closed as his nose was squeezed shut by Beaumont’s thumb and forefinger, his thrusts became harsh and erratic the closer he got to falling off the cliff of ecstasy into that pool of much need release. Micah felt high as his air supply was abruptly cut off, he didn’t even realize it until now but he was painfully hard in his pants, pre-cum soaking the front of his already stained pants, slobber spilling out of the corners of his mouth and falling onto his shirt and his pants. There was no way anyone would mistake that stain for something else in the morning if he forgets to change out of it afterward, Beaumont let go of his nose and let him breathe for a couple moments before filling his throat with cum. The big man’s hips stutter as he finally gets his release, harshly gripping Micah’s hair with both hands as he held his head close to his pelvis, Beau forgot how much cum he produces until Micah was digging his nails into his thighs with cum leaking out of his nose and the corners of his mouth. Beaumont let his head go with a laugh once he figured the blondie had enough, Micah reared back and fell onto his back sputtering and coughing after he tried swallowing as much as he could to clear his airways, “At least your good for one thing, Micah.” Beaumont grunts as he grabs a spare washcloth that sat on top of the crate near his cot. 

Beau began wiping the slobber and cum off of his dick as watched Micah try to catch his breath, his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted heavily, cum dripped down his scared chin before he uses the back of his hand to wipe it clean. The blonde man stared at his hand before making a snap decision to rub it off on his shirt, he then let his hand fall beside his head as he gazed through half-lidded eyes at the man with a dazed expression, “F-Fuck.” Micah said with a cough, his voice incredibly hoarse, Beaumont put himself away before sitting on his cot, tossing the washcloth onto Micah’s stomach as he stared at the man. “Happy?” Beau asked, smoothing his medium length hair back, Micah mumbles something unintelligible as he picked up the rag and used the semi-clean side to wipe his mouth and nose. Beaumont cracked his knuckles briefly before getting up and exiting his tent, leaving Micah to do his thing as the big man went to go grab some leftover stew Pearson had on the fire for a little bit. Some of the gang members who were still up paid him no mind as they smoked and chattered to each other by the main campfire. Beaumont sat at the table near the tree with a bowl of rabbit stew, eating large spoonful’s, he glanced at his tent when he saw movement inside, Micah walked out of the man’s tent with a deep blush on his face. The blonde man spotted Beaumont and looked down at the dirt under his boots before shuffling towards his mount, he struggled to climb atop Baylock at first but made it on his third try, without looking back he began trotting out of camp. Beaumont smirked to himself before gulping down the rest of his stew, he then went over to his mount and climb atop of Hooch, a Large black shire, and followed the man out of camp. Beaumont smirked to himself, curious to see where this goes.


End file.
